T-Cest, Yaoi And Turtle Yaoi One-Shots!
by Marialine
Summary: Rules are inside!
1. RULES!

**_Hey, guys! This is a series of my own one-shots of Turtle Yaoi, Yaoi or T-cest._**

 ** _Dimensions: 2012 and 2003_**

 ** _Characters;_**

 ** _For 2012;_**

 ** _Normal Turtles: Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey_**

 ** _Street Punks: Swift, Rebel, Ghost, MC_**

 ** _Elemental Turtles: E. Leo, E. Raph, E. Donnie, E. Mikey_**

 ** _Night Monsters: Hunter, Nightfall, Shadow, Multi_**

 ** _Mystery Effects: River, Burn, Dark, Bright_**

 ** _Moon Assassins: Jetblack, Graveyard, Spritual, Bloodstone_**

 ** _Ninja Turtle Hybrids: Wolf Leo, Tiger Raph, Fox Donnie, Kitty Mikey_**

 ** _Other Male Characters too but only paired up with the turtles!_**

 ** _For 2003;_**

 ** _Regular Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello/Don, Michelangelo/Mike_**

 ** _Dark Turtles: D. Leo (Blue), D. Raph (Red), D. Donnie/D. Don (Purple), D. Mikey/D. Mike (Yellow)_**

 ** _Super Turtles: Graviturtle, Griddex, Shellectro, Blobboid_**

 ** _And other male characters too but only shipped with the turtles!_**

 ** _Genres: Fluff, Mpreg, Consensual Mpreg, Forced Mpreg, Lemon, Consensual Lemon, Forced Lemon, Yandere, Roleplay_**

 ** _Note 1: You can request but only if you say the ship, the genre and clue words only to what's inside the scene._**

 ** _Note 2: Mikey is submissive to everyone he's shipped with. MC, E. Mikey, Multi, Bright, Bloodstone, Kitty Mikey, Mike, D. Mikey, and Blobboid are only submissive if they're shipped with their own older brothers and/or if they're shipped with each others' older brothers. They can also be submissive when shipped with other male characters._**

 ** _Note 3: HAVE FUN!!!_**


	2. Rebel X Mikey fluff, lemon

**_Title: You Were Here For Me_**

 **Texas: Hmm, let's see…**

 **Rebel X Mikey: fluff and lemon with heartbreak, flowers and chocolates**

 ** _Summary: (self-written, of course)_**

 ** _After Leo breaks up with him for Shadow, Rebel goes through depression and external torture so E. Mikey helps him get through with it. Rebel gets a crush on him so, one day, to thank him for all of his doings, he surprises him with a bouquet of exotic flowers and a box of homemade chocolate before admitting his feelings._**

 **ENJOY!!!**

X

 _ **Rebel's POV**_

It was a peaceful night tonight but things weren't going my way.

When I woke up from my afternoon nap, I accidentally fell off my bed and hit my head. When I went to get an ice pack, I hit my head again with the freezer door. When I finally got the ice pack and tried to sit down on a chair, I leaned on my shell so much that I flipped over and hit my head again. When I tried to stand, my hand slipped on the spilled milk on the table, hitting my chin on the table and spraining my wrist on the ground. When I used my other hand to help, some of the spilled milk went to the floor so I slipped, fell, dislocated my knee and sprained my ankle.

The worst part was that my brothers were out with their lovers so I was struggling all alone.

After getting some food, I tried my hardest to get out the door to see with my boyfriend, Leo.

Unfortunately, when I found him, I felt my heart suddenly break into too many pieces. He was in an alley way with Shadow, Ghost, E. Donnie and Donnie's counterpart, and they were both making out.

I went to him and begged for an explanation but all he told me were these specific words;

" I don't love you anymore, Rebel, and no one will ever love you because you're just an ugly, selfish, possessed-looking turtle freak!"

Ouch. That really hurt me to my very core.

What's worse was that after those words, he kissed Shadow one more time before letting his new lover teleport me to the lair and to the living room, away from them.

Now, I was in the lair kitchen, drowning myself with water from the taps.

I know it's unhealthy but hell why should I care for my health?

One water-filled cup after the other, I kept on drinking while my tears were rolling down my cheeks as I cried and cried. As I did, I heard a familiar voice from nearby.

" REBEL?!"

I turned to see E. Mikey, Mikey, Multi and MC's counterpart, running towards me before knocking the cup out of my hand.

I groaned, turning to him with a drunk face." E. Mikey! Why??!"

He growled at me for my outburst before sighing and sitting next to me on a chair. He carefully placed an arm around my shoulder.

" Hey, hey," he soothed, patting my shoulder reassuringly." Calm down, Rebel. I just wanted to ask if you're alright and…what happened?"

I sniffed my tears and hugged him, catching him off guard for sure as I cried on his shoulder.

" I-It's Leo," I stuttered, trying my best to keep myself from tearing up even more." H-H-He hates me s-so much that-that h-he cheated on me f-for Sh-Shadow,"

He was taken back with wide eyes as he pulled away." W-What makes you think he hates you?"

" I-I saw him m-making out with-with Shadow…"

" What?! Why would he do that?!"

" He-He said that I-I was just an-an u-ugly, s-selfish, p-possessed-looking t-turtle freak…"

He looked enraged but his expression softened as he pulled me into another warm and reassuring hug. I blushed as I hugged back, crying even more as I trembled in the cold tears touching my skin as they flowed endlessly down my cheeks.

 _At least someone's here for me…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a month since my break-up and after E. Mikey told the others what happened, most of them were enraged. Too enraged even.

Swift, Raph and Ghost nearly killed Leo during training. Splinter had him grounded for three months in his room. Mikey and Hunter didn't cook him anything to eat while E. Mikey and Multi wouldn't heal him up on any of the wounds he got from battles.

Shadow blamed me for what was happening and started to hurt me, threatening to kill me if I said anything so I kept myself silent.

Right now, I was in the living room, watching TV while Shadow was in Leo's room, delivering some food that he stole from the stores on the surface for Leo to eat. It was peaceful for a few minutes until the TV suddenly blew up. I yelped and turned to see Shadow with his eyes glowing full-on red. I crawled away from him, hoping to get away from him alive and well but he let out a shadow hand from his shell, which grabbed one of my legs and held me up. I was hanging upside down as I stared at him.

" W-What do you want this time, Shadow?!" I demanded." Put me down this instant!"

" Not a chance." his voice was darker than a demon's." I had quite enough of you, Rebel. Leo's getting hurt because of you so I need to be rid of you. For. Good."

His hands glowed red and I gulped, trembling in fear to see fire coming out of them.

" Gah!" I felt the flames starting to burn my chest as he moved his hands closer." Someone! Anyone! Help!"

" Too bad no one's here to see your demise, Rebel." Shadow smiled wickedly at me." Everyone else is out on patrol so you'll be dying in peace. And in ashes…"

I screamed, the fire burning my red vest and the tip of the chains that was attached to my neck as I shut my eyes tightly and began to tear.

Someone save me…please…

" SHADOW!!!"

Suddenly, I heard a bloodcurdling scream then I was dropped on the ground, hitting my head hard and making me dizzy. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Shadow holding his side, which was bleeding hard as a blade was stabbed through it. He fell to his knees and started to tear up before his whole body flamed up in rage then he turned around.

" YOU MANIAC!" he roared, his flames turning black and purple.

I moved over to who he was yelling at and gasped to see E. Mikey, whose body was shone brightly while his eyes glowed full-on gold.

" No one hurts him, Shade." he said in a deep, dark yet heartwarming voice." No one. Especially you."

With one swish of one of his arms, E. Mikey sent Shadow flying to one of the walls. I sighed in relief but got stiff when he levitated and flew towards me. As he came back down to the ground, the bright light surrounding him vanished and his eyes turned back to normal as he smiled down at me and held out a hand.

" You okay, Reb?" he asked.

I shook my head from my trance and nodded, smiling back as I accepted the hand then he lifted me up so I could stand. I felt a blush on my face as I stared down at those gorgeous, diamond eyes of his while he stared up at my mix-matched ones.

Oh, no. I'm falling for someone again! This can't be! What if he does the same as Leo? Or even worse?! I mean, he's a king, for shell's sake! He can't possibly like me back…right?

Before I was able to say something, my eyes widened in horror as Shadow came from behind and stabbed E. Mikey through his shell and plastron. Blood spilled everywhere as E. Mikey gasped and looked down at the blade with wide eyes before looking back up at me in fear.

" I-It's m-my i-immortality b-blade…" he said, streaks of blood running down his mouth.

He suddenly fell to his knees and I slid down to my knees to catch him on my chest before he could fall down any further. I clutched him tightly then I looked up and glared at Shadow, who laughed at us mockingly while healing himself.

" That's what you get for crossing paths with me." he darkly spat out with evil in his voice." And for messing with my love."

With that, he transformed into a bat and flew upstairs to Leo's bedroom. I growled before looking down at E. Mikey worriedly.

His skin was turning pale quickly and his diamond eyes were turning grayish white. His breathing was shallow and when I went to his chest, I felt his heartbeat weakening.

No, no, no, no…

" R-Rebel…"

I looked up at him, my tears rolling down my cheeks as his eyes started to close before picking him up bridal style then I ran to the lab as fast as I could. I narrowed my eyes and growled when I saw my brother Ghost sitting on the lab chair with Multi on his lap, both of them sleeping soundly and cuddling up together.

Seriously?! There was a total crisis in the living room and these two were sleeping in?! Ugh!

I rushed to the lab bed and gently placed E. Mikey on it before running to the drawers to find the supply of Healious Potion that Donnie stored.

" No, not this one," I threw every wrong bottle behind my shell, not giving a damn if they broke as I kept on searching." Nope! No! Come on! Where the heck is it?!"

Suddenly, as I searched, a yelped after feeling a pair of hands go to my shoulders.

" GAH!" I turned around in shock to see Ghost staring at me with wide eyes for a while before going back to his neutral look with arms folded, making me mad." WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR, GHOST?!"

" Seriously?" Ghost rolled his eyes at me." The real question is…WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RAMPAGING THE DRAWERS LIKE THAT?!"

I sighed, finally calming myself down from yelling at him and crying too much then I turned my head to the lab bed and motioned him to look at E. Mikey." He's hurt. Bad. I need to find the Healious Potion to cure him up,"

" Why didn't you just say something then?!" he rolled his eyes at me again before running over to Multi to wake him up.

I gulped, my hands trembling in worry and fear as I looked back down at E. Mikey, who was still bleeding while losing his consciousness in just a few seconds. Multi went to a cabinet and grabbed the Healious Potion to help healing E. Mikey.

I can't stand watching E. Mikey bleed his life out so I ran out of the lair as fast as I could.

 _I hope he's alright, tho…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _RIIING! RIIING!_

I groaned and picked up my phone from my bedside table.

Who would call at 11 in the evening?

" Hello?" I grumbled, still feeling sleepy.

" Rebel," Ghost's voice sounded hoarse and tired yet grumpy from the other line." come to the lair this instant."

" What? Why should I?"

I heard him grumble and mutter some curse words under his breaths before replying to my question.

" E. Mikey's finally awake."

Immediately, I jumped up from my bed and hung up. I placed on a scarlet heavy jacket and dark blue big, baggy pants over my pajamas, which was only a red, sleeveless top and scarlet shorts then put on my red mask and black-and-red headscarf before heading out my room and out the door of me and my brothers' apartment. Since it was already late, there were no humans so I was able to rush down the streets and to the ninja turtles' underground lair. The sewer water splashed loudly underneath the heavy boots I wore as I ran and ran until I got to the lair. I didn't stop to catch my breath and ran to the lab, where I saw Multi and Ghost surrounding E. Mikey to make sure he was alright. I hesitated by the lab door.

It's been 4 months since the incident with Shadow. I tried my hardest to forget all about it but I just couldn't. I couldn't forget about what E. Mikey did for me. I couldn't forget my crush on him.

At once, my legs felt all wiggly and jiggly while my heart began to beat hard and nervous. Since they had no chance to see me arrive, I was able to run out of the lair and back in the streets.

Ugh, why can't I face him?! I mean, I did leave him injured after he saved my life. What should I do to say sorry?!

I looked around the streets and saw a a flower shop next to me and my brothers' apartment. An idea came to my head.

 _Perfect…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _Elemental Michelangelo's POV_**

" Hmm," Ghost took out his phone and grumbled." he should be here by now,"

I sighed sadly and hugged my knees tightly on the lab bed as I looked at the ground. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, making me look up to see Multi smiling down at me.

" Hey," he said." It's gonna be okay. I'm sure Rebel would be here soon,"

I faked out a little smile at him but looked away from him with another frown on my face.

I have a crush on Rebel. That's the reason why I've been there to make sure he's still sane and to keep him from danger, including his own depression and other people who want to kill him.

When Shadow nearly killed him 4 months ago, I was so enraged at that turtle vampire that I told Master Splinter what that turtle vampire almost did through sensei's meditation. Multi and Ghost told me that both Shadow and Leo were kicked out of the lair after the incident.

Yikes. I didn't mean to go that far but I guess that can be a temporary punishment until they learn to treat Rebel as a friend again.

Anyway, Ghost said that Rebel tried to help and heal me up but he couldn't take seeing me nearly dead so he ran out of the lair and didn't come back. When he told him that I was awake, Ghost was sure that he was coming but I really doubt it.

Rebel and I aren't very close to each other. The only times we hung out was to cheer him up but other times, we're just…strangers.

After a few minutes, I was really beginning to feel like Rebel didn't care about me so I laid down on the lab bed and started to tear up.

" Guys, just give up," I told them with another sigh, making them turn to me." He's never gonna…"

" I'M HERE!"

I quickly sat up and blushed while I noticed the couple exchange smirks as Rebel ran in the lab, his face beaming.

" What took you so long to get here, Rebel?" Ghost asked with his arms folded.

" I…I had something important to take care of," he chuckled in a nervous way, rubbing the back of his neck.

I got confused as Multi grabbed his lover's hand and headed out the lab door, saying," Well, while you and E. Mikey work things out, Ghostie and I will be going out for patrol. Bye!"

The moment they left, I felt the tension between me and Rebel as we stood a couple of feet away from each other. I felt my face heat up and I saw his did the same.

Oh, starburst, why does this situation feels so awkward right now?

Rebel's POV

Oh, rats, why does this situation feels so awkward right now?

He looked down at the ground with his hands clasped together sheepishly while I placed my hands behind my shell and fiddled around with my fingers.

" So…" I tried to say something.

" So…" he bit his bottom lip and gulped." um, h-how've you been?"

" Uh, p-pretty good. You?"

" Well," he sighed." a little sore after the incident but other than that, I-I guess I'm fine,"

" So…" I gulped." do you need anything? Can I do something for you? I'll do anything! Anything at all!"

He was taken back." Woah, why the sudden desperation?"

My face turned red before I began to chuckle nervously. I rubbed the back of my neck and snickered in an awkward way. He looked at me, confused so I sighed.

" I-I just feel guilty for leaving you injured months ago," I bit my bottom lip." I-I'm really sorry for that anyway,"

He blinked at me before chuckling with a smile." It's okay. I did here from Multi and Ghost that you tried to help me,"

" I did but I-I was too afraid of what might happen next," I placed my head down as I turned away to face the lab bed door.

Suddenly, I felt a hand under my chin, which lifted my head up and spun me around. My eyes widened and I blushed to see E. Mikey's stretched-out and extended hand pull me close to him.

" Hey, hey," he smiled." It's alright. It's all in the past now,"

I smiled back as his hand went back to normal. He was about to get off the lab bed when he gasped in pain and fell back. I helped him before he could fall over on his shell as he groaned.

" Ugh, great," he looked down sadly.

" You okay?" I asked, still holding his upper left arm.

" I don't think I'm able to walk back to my room," he turned to me with puppy eyes." Can you please carry me there?"

I blushed and chuckled." S-Sure! I told you; I'll do anything to make it up to you,"

I carried him bridal style and I smirked when I saw the blush on his face. He placed his arms around my neck to hang tightly to me as I carried him out the lab door after opening it. As we went across the living room, we heard light footsteps entering so we turned to see Shadow and Leo walking in with their bags. I growled.

" What are you two doing back in here?!" I gritted my teeth.

" Cool it, Rebel," I turned to see E. Mikey rubbing my head with a worried expression on his face.

I grumbled but nodded and turned away as those two turtle abusers came forward.

" Look, we aren't here to hurt you, Rebel," Shadow cleared out, biting his bottom lip." Or kill you,"

" I doubt it." I huffed, earning a smack from E. Mikey." Ow."

E. Mikey growled before turning to them then he said," Then what are you two doing here?"

" We're here to apologize," Leo told us, looking down sadly and nudging Shadow." Right, love?"

Shadow sighed and nodded, looking sincere but I still don't trust them. Like, at all.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them as I carried E. Mikey up to his room, where I set him down on his bed before closing the door.

" Why weren't you giving a chance to speak?"

I turned back to E. Mikey, confused." What do you mean?"

He looked up at me with slight seriousness." Rebel, they were trying to apologize. The least you can do is to give them a chance,"

" I-I don't know if I should. I mean, they were mean to me and they also tried to kill me,"

I turned away then I heard him chuckle.

" I did too,"

I turned my head and he had a sly grin on his adorable face. I couldn't help but blush and chuckle in response before shaking my head.

" Well, yeah, I know but I knew you were just playing around,"

He shrugged." Meh, true as fact, even I can't deny it,"

" I-I'll let them take time to settle back in the lair before letting them talk to me again,"

" Fair enough, I guess,"

We both giggled before I went up his closet and took out something I stored in there while he was still in the lab with Ghost and Multi.

" What's that?"

I turned my head back to him and smirked." You'll see…"

He had a confused yet curious face on as I grabbed what I needed then shut the closet door. I placed all of it behind my back before turning around to him. I carefully walked towards him and sat next to him on the bed.

" So…what were you scavenging hard in there, Sir Rebel, the closet scavenger?" he giggled with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed before showing him the bouquet of exotic flowers, which I bought at the flower shop even if it was closed. He gasped in surprise and blushed as he took it all in his hands.

" Is-Is this…for me?" he stuttered.

" Y-Yeah, it is," I began to act quite sheepish as I clutched the other thing that was behind my shell and blushed harder." It-It's a thank-you gift for saving me months ago. I know how much you love flowers so…I got you some,"

" O-Oh! T-Thanks, Rebel. I-I don't know what to say…"

I chuckled and took out a red, heart-shaped box with my famous (eh, not really) homemade milk chocolates. His blush deepened while he carefully placed the bouquet down as his eyes widened in surprise.

" Ch-Chocolates?!" he began to laugh in a strange way, smiling nervously and waving his hand around wildly." You-You didn't have to…"

" I-I don't mind," I grinned, handing over the box to him by placing it on his lap." This-This is for you. No reason, whatsoever. Just for you,"

He looked down at it, frozen and when he turned back up to me, I pressed my lips on his. His eyes were wide as I got hold of his waist and carefully moved him closer to me on the bed. When I pulled away, he was still in shock until he blinked at me and gasped.

" R-Rebel…" he began to tremble and I suddenly got nervous.

" E-E. Mikey?" I waved a hand around his face." Are-Are you okay?"

His face was redder than a cherry tomato before he quickly turned away and rubbed the upper part of his arms as he still trembled. I bit my bottom lip, carefully moving towards him.

Did I…disgust him too much?"

" E. Mikey?" I gulped.

He didn't respond so I sighed and turned away, standing up and turning to the door to leave.

" I-I guess I'll see ya around then…"

" WAIT!"

I turned back and saw him look up at me with wide eyes. I was about to ask why he stopped me when he suddenly used his super speed to pin me to the door and grip tight to my upper arms. I flushed, his baby blue eyes staring at me with an intensive gaze as his feet were lightly levitating from the ground before he slowly placed his lips on my own. My eyes widened while his closed as he deepened the kiss, turning me on so good that I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, which I couldn't help but taste hungrily. I soon dominated, pushing him back to the bed before pinning him to the wall. When we needed oxygen, I pulled away with both of us panting as I went to his neck and gave it licks, kisses and hickeys. His churrs were music to my ear lobes, making me suck the crook of his neck harder as I placed the box of chocolates on the nearby table then we slid down the wall and I pinned him on the bed.

" R-Reb~" he moaned out, panting.

I pulled away and looked up at him, smirking lustfully as I unbuttoned his shirt and dragged my fingers all around his plastron. He squeaked and gasped then I was both confused and caught off guard when he pushed me away.

" I-I…what?" I raised an eye brow at him.

" S-Sorry," he turned red and looked down, biting his bottom lip as his face looked shameful and guilty." I-I have a trauma…"

" A…trauma? What-What kind of trauma?"

" A rape trauma…"

My eyes widened before taking a step back." O-Oh! S-Sorry, E. Mikey. I didn't know…"

" It's okay!" He grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me close to keep my from leaving." Hey, it's okay. I was just, um, surprised. You-You can try again. Promise I won't react badly anymore,"

" You sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…"

He smirked then, to my surprise, unzipped my jacket and threw it on the floor." I can take it this time. Promise."

I took a deep breath and nodded with a seductive grin on my face before pinning him down on the bed again. I dragged my tongue across his plastron but stopped for a while after hearing him pant fearfully and whimper. After I heard him tell himself to stop panicking, I continued to do my doings, dragging my fingers inside his shirt all the way to his arms. I felt more relived when I heard him moan, making me confident as I stripped him from his shirt, which I tossed next to my jacket. He chuckled and smiled up at me as one of his hands went down to unbuckle my pants while the other went to take off my sleeveless shirt. I, on the other hand, went down to take off his jeans. In seconds, he was nude while I was left wearing my boxers.

" You still good?" I asked, making sure I wasn't hurting him.

He nodded before flipping us over, him going top of me. I gulped and blushed hard as he stroked my growing erection.

" Mm~ E. Mikey~" I moaned loud.

He churred before slowly taking off my shorts. I felt embarrassed when my long, thick, weeping manhood was out and showing. He giggled at my embarrassment and stroked my cock, making my moans louder.

" AAH~ E. MIKEY~ AH~" I began to pant, sweat dripping from my forehead by the heat we're creating in here.

" Aww!~" he giggled at me playfully and lustfully again." Does that feel good, Rebby?~"

He took in my member and bobbed his head up and down, leaving me a moaning mess. I looked down and smirked when I saw his weeping staff from below beginning to show and leak. The moment he pulled away, I pinned him down and took hold of his cock, pumping it carefully to let him ease as I slowly went inside of his little hole.

" R-Rebel!~ Aah!~" his moans were getting loud, giving me the confidence to pump harder and thrust faster.

" Mm, yeah~" I panted and moaned at the warmth and tight walls around my member." So tight~"

" A-And you're so big!~ Please!~ More!~ Give me more!~"

I obliged at once." Oh yeah!~ You feel so good, E. Mikey!~ Ah!~"

" AAH!~ REBEL!~ CUM INTO ME!~ PLEASE!!!~"

I thrusted my hardest and he reached his climax first, his semen spreading all over my hand and our plastrons while I cummed into him and pulled out as we both moaned and groaned in pleasure. I fell on top of him, panting as we both kissed again then a string of saliva appeared between us when we pulled away.

" W-Wow!" he laughed as I turned to face him." You sure are the king of surprises tonight, Rebel,"

" Well, what can I say?" I shrugged with a smirk." I love giving surprises. Especially to those I love the most~"

He churred as I nuzzled his neck then looked up at him.

" Well," he chuckled." now, it's my turn to give a surprise~"

" And what would that be?~"

He leaned closer to my ear lobe and whispered the sentence that made my eyes wide.

 _" I'm hermaphrodite and elemental pregnancies only last for nine weeks~"_


	3. Jetblack X Bloodstone yandere

**_Title: Never Hurt My Senpai~_**

 **Guest: These Characters seem new so I wanna try…**

 **Jetblack X Bloodstone- yandere with magic stuff**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Bloodstone gets hired by Shredder to destroy the turtles and their allies but when he fails, Shredder hurts him. His big brother Jetblack finds out then gets so angry that he shows the Foot that no one hurts his little brother/senpai._**

 **Note**

 **-Jetblack, Leo's counterpart, is the eldest of his family and has the power of shadows. His weapons are a pair of shadow tonfas.**

 **-Graveyard, Raph's counterpart, is the second eldest and has the power to resurrect from hell and call on ghosts. His weapons are a ghost whistle and a metal bone.**

 **-Spiritual, Donnie's counterpart, is the third eldest and had the power to be invisible and he's also pretty quick like a spirit. His weapons are a shadow claw and his air powers.**

 **-Bloodstone, Mikey's counterpart, is the youngest and has the power of the Crystal Moon, a very powerful heart-shaped blue amulet that he mainly uses for assassination but his brothers do most of the work because he's their hidden and most protected treasure. His weapons are a sword, a kunai, a gun, and a bunch of other hidden magic weapons.**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 _ **Bloodstone's POV**_

This is what I get for leaving the house with no permission. Great.

I snuck out of my family's haunted house to get some fresh air from my brothers' protection and to possibly visit E. Mikey and Multi in the turtles' lair when a huge mutant tiger with an eye patch and a gun and a furry, giant yet somewhat thin mutant wolf-dog thing came to me on a roof then they both knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in a dungeon cell.

Great. My night's filled with so much luck. Ugh.

I had my jacket on so I clutched it and pulled my hoodie so only my glowing baby blue eyes could be clearly seen. I looked down at the ground and waited.

Something's coming. Or should I say _someone_ …

Suddenly, the dungeon door creaked opened and I slightly looked up to see the two mutants that captured me. I growled as they opened my cell door and chained my hands together before pulling me out. They made me walk through a narrow hallway then we walked to a throne room.

A red mutant fish with robotic legs, a very thin mutant warthog with a purple maw-hawk on his head and futuristic gear all over him, a mutant rhino with an inner soldier-like outfit, an ugly mutant fly with huge eyes on his face, a huge claw for a hand and brown, curly hair on his head, and a bunch of robotic red-eyed ninja soldiers stood by the throne.

The mutant tiger and mutant wolf-dog thing made me come to a stop, leaving us standing as the creature sitting on the throne stood up and walked towards me.

I know what you'd be thinking if you were here. I should be scared, nervous even! But hell no! I've seen weirder and scarier things than this tall man.

The man was wearing a shiny metal suit with two gauntlets at the top of his arms. He had a metal helmet on, letting me only see his eyes but I could also see that half of his face was burnt.

Oh, bleh, he isn't scary but he sure is ugly. Well, I know the first thing I should say to him…

" Hello." I held up a hand for a little wave at him." Who might you be?"

" I am Oruku Saki," he replied in a deep, dark voice." I am also known as the Shredder. I rule the Foot Clan with an iron fist!"

" I could definitely see the iron fist from here," I chuckled.

He growled at me." Be quiet or be destroyed, Bloodstone!"

" And…how do you know me, Oruku Saki?" I raised an eye brow at him.

" I know you for I know that you possess one of the greatest and most powerful weapons of all time; the Crystal Moon,"

" This old thing?" I unzipped part of my jacket and took out my glowing blue, heart-shaped amulet.

He nodded." I have been studying about the Crystal Moon for decades and I have been waiting for the time to finally see it in person…"

The moment he touched it, however, the electric charm my big brothers made blasted him, making him jump and back off.

I shrugged." Sorry but you can't take it from me and I don't want to give it away,"

" That is fine." He wobbled his hand around to cool it off." I do not want to take it from you,"

" Then…what do you want?"

" I want you to join me. Join the Foot Clan and help us destroy those blasted turtles and their allies!"

" So…" I had to make sure I was hearing things right." you want me to betray, hurt and destroy me and my brothers' counterparts and their allies?"

" Yes. Very much,"

I shrugged." Meh, sure, why not. I never liked those goodie-two-shoes, anyway,"

" Good. Tiger Claw, Bradford, unchain him,"

" Yes, Master Shredder," the two mutants behind me bowed before placing their claws and paws on the chains around my wrists.

I rolled my eyes and moved my chained-up hands away." I can do it myself, thank you very much,"

The Crystal Moon glowed as I effortlessly pulled my hands free, destroying the chains as I dusted my hands off. Shredder looked impressed as he turned away.

" So now, I will send you on your first mission. The turtles and their allies should be near TCRI by now. We have studied their routes so I want you to ambush them and then destroy them. Take Bradford, Tiger Claw, Xever, Steranko, Zeck, and Stockman with you for back-up,"

" As if I'd need them," I chuckled, earning a glare from those ugly mutant freaks." but okay then,"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" WHAT?!" Shredder stomped his foot on the ground as we stood in front of him, those henchmen of his with wounds." WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE DEFEATED?!"

" Master Shredder," Tiger Claw began to explain." the turtles had magic of their own,"

" It was another one of Michelangelo's powerful and strong counterparts," Bradford continued, gulping." Elemental Michelangelo is the name. He took us all out and so quickly,"

He gave a cold glare to me and then added," Bloodstone over here just stood there and didn't fight,"

Shredder turned and stomped towards me. His eyes were filled with rage as he clenched his fists.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT, BLOODSTONE?!" he roared in a huge, angry voice." THE ONLY REASON WHY I HIRED YOU HERE IS FOR YOU TO DESTROY THOSE FIVE TURTLES! IF YOU HAD FOUGHT WITH THEM, ELEMENTAL MICHELANGELO WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!"

" Destroyed?" I raised an eye brow as I stepped forward." Oruku Saki, Elemental Michelangelo is the king of all Elementals and the ruler of the whole multiverse. Tell me, Saki, how do expect me, a simply Moon Assassin, to destroy someone who can destroy the whole multiverse with a single snap? Even if he is my overrated, selfless yet slightly selfish, proud, cold, bossy, annoying counterpart, E. Mikey cannot be destroyed. He is an indestructible immortal who has fought shadow wolves, shadow dragons, dragons, wilder beast, and other wild stuff,"

One of Shredder's eye twitched before he raised his gauntlet and sliced my side, making me scream in pain.

 _" AAH!"_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Jetblack's POV_**

 _" AAH!"_

I opened and widened my eyes in shock as I stopped my meditation.

" Bloodstone?" I panted in fear as I could sense my senpai in pain.

I wasted no time at all. My eyes turned black before fading into the shadows and following my little brother's scent and scream.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **Bloodstone's POV**_

I fell to my knees, clutching my now bleeding side tightly as my Crystal Moon amulet glowed red in rage and pain as it showed out from inside my jacket. I looked down, tears at the rims of eyes before looking back up.

" YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD KNOW?!" Shredder cried out, raising his gauntlet again as my blood dropped from it's blade.

" I-I dare." I smirked, not bothered at how weak I was as I began to laugh like a psycho." You-You can't stop me from doing so, Saki…"

" WHY YOU LITTLE…" he was about to finish me off when we heard a scream, making us look behind.

" M-Master Shredder!" Zeck pointed up." T-The moon!"

We all turned and they gasped to see the moon's light being covered by darkness.

Jetblack. Perfect timing.

I smirked as Shredder turned to me and demanded," Are you doing this, Bloodstone?!"

" Nope." I giggled playfully before waving my head around, chanting in a creepy way." _Onii-chan~_ "

Suddenly, two, glowing icy blue eyes appeared on the moon then it scanned the Shredder's lair and stopped on my Crystal Moon amulet, which glowed icy blue at the scan. The darkness from the moon vanished but the glow from my amulet didn't as the darkness came inside and took form of my eldest brother, who still had his black outfit and midnight blue mask on as he faced the Shredder, whom he glared coldly at with his sapphire blue eyes.

" Are you the one who hurt my _otōto_ senpai?" he growled, gritting his teeth.

" He deserved the punishment I bestowed upon him!" Shredder yelled.

" No, he didn't. Hurt him again and you'll pay."

" Oh, like this?!" Shredder nudged him to the side and stabbed me deep into my stomach.

I gasped in pain and clutched my now bleeding tummy after he pulled away. I weakly turned to Jetblack, begging for help.

What? Everyone needs help, even a Moon Assassin such as myself.

Jetblack saw my pain and his eyes turned full-on black before going down into a shadow. I looked back at Shredder and smirked.

" I'd be careful if I were you," I warned.

He got angry but when he was about to stab me again, Jetblack crawled into him and destroyed his soul from inside and out, leaving his body lifeless. I turned to see Shredder's henchmen standing and watching their master as he was destroyed by my Yandere-kun, who formed a shadowy form.

" Anyone else?" he took out his shadow tonfas.

" ATTACK!" Tiger Claw shouted but the moment each henchman was near Jetblack, they were stabbed and destroyed, their blood spilling on the floor.

I smiled in relief as Jetblack went black to his normal form and placed back his tonfas before running towards me. He used some Healious Potion, which he most possibly stole from the lair and E. Mikey himself, to heal my wounds before looking up at me and cupping my cheek.

" Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I hugged him and said," I am now."

He smiled and hugged me back tightly as he kissed my forehead.

" _No one will ever hurt you, my senpai~" I heard him mutter, making me chuckle._

 _My yandere big brother~_


	4. OT4 Dark Turtles hurt, comfort, lemon

**_Title: We're Family_**

 **Ryo-chan wolfgirl: OT4 dark turtles, hurt, comfort, lemon.**

 **Tricky. But here I go…!**

 _ **Summary:**_

 ** _After another failed mission, Darius abandons the Dark Turtles out in the streets, injured with bleeding scars and wounds. They comfort each other afterwards and try to bandage each others' injuries then at night, they help give each other some 'heat'. In the morning, two of the original turtles find them and take them to Cody's Penthouse to fully heal them. The Dark Turtles are thankful and they stay with their originals._**

 **Note: The Dark Turtles will call each other by their skin colors by I describe them with the Dark/D in front of their names.**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

" You Buffoons!" Darius Dunn grabbed Dark Leonardo with his iron suit and threw him towards the other Dark Turtles." YOU HAD ONE JOB AND THAT WAS TO DESTROY THE TURTLES!!!"

The four dark clone brothers picked themselves up and dusted themselves off before turning to Darius with an angry glare.

" They had a demon with them, Darius," Dark Leo explained.

" A demoness, actually," Dark Don pointed out.

" Doesn't matter!" Dark Raphael roared, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists." She was too tough for us!"

" AND THAT'S YOUR BIG EXCUSE, YOU NO-GOODS?!" Darius hit and pounded them to the ground.

" Ow…" Dark Michelangelo could see stars as he shook his head to focus his vision." Man that hurts,"

D. Raph growled and stood up then tried to launch an attack on Darius, who rolled his eyes, grabbed the red-skinned dark clone and smashed him to a box.

" Red!" D. Leo cried out while D. Donnie gritted his teeth and attacked next.

Darius grabbed him by the tail then twirled him around before flying over to the leftover two. D. Leo and D. Mikey noticed this and jumped out of the way, making their smart brother hit the wall and fall on the ground with a thud.

" No! Purple!" D. Mikey angrily took out his weapons and was the third to make an attempt of attack.

" Yellow, don't!" D. Leo tried to stop his little brother but failed as Darius made the first move.

He disarmed D. Mikey from his weapons then pulled the yellow-skinned dark clone's tongue and tossed him towards a wooden shelf filled with glass beakers, which all broke and shattered then landed on top of him. D. Leo roared and took out his sword before stomping towards Darius. He was able to slice of a portion of Darius's robotic suit, enraging the man so much that he grabbed the blue-skinned dark clone and gave him a lower and upper cut, which knocked the said dark clone at once as he fell to the floor.

" Stupid clones…" Darius growled before picking the four up and leaving their lair.

He walked down a long way before tossing them to a huge dumpster in a dark alley way. He left them there as he walked back to the lair.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _" Blue?"_

 _" Wake up, Blue!"_

Little by little, D. Leo slowly gained consciousness as he opened his eyes, his vision clearing out to see his little brother looking worried as he sat on one knee, his smart brother squatting down and staring down at him while his hotheaded brother leaning against a wall with a pout and his arms folded.

" Blue, you okay?" D. Mikey asked, helping his eldest brother up.

" Y-Yeah," D. Leo rubbed his aching shell and plastron." Just-Just a little sore on my body,"

" We're all sore from the fight with Darius, Blue," D. Donnie groaned, rubbing his long, aching tail.

" I can't believe we got defeated by dat puny no-good!" D. Raph punched the dumpster, which got squashed afterwards." We're huge an' scary dark clones! It feels like we were made for nothin'!"

" Cool it, Red!" D. Leo scolded his younger brother.

" Well, it's true!" D. Raph kicked a couple of rocks out of the alley way to cool his anger." Dat Darius kept treatin' us like dirt! I'm actually glad dat he ain't here anymore ta treat us like da freaks an' monsters we really are!"

" Oh, Red," D. Donnie rolled his eyes, folding his arms." why do you have to act like an angry brute every time we get pounded to a pulp?"

D. Raph turned to him and growled, gritting his teeth." Hey! At least you didn't get ya're shell handed ta ya by a wooden box!"

" Ugh," D. Mikey rubbed his aching tongue sadly." Man, Dawius weally kicked ouw shells…"

D. Leo looked over at his little brothers and groaned before trying to find a place to stay. To his luck, he found a huge box and two giant blankets stashed somewhere in the alley way.

" Purple," he turned to his purple-skinned brother." we need a place to sleep. Can you do something with that box and those blankets?"

D. Donnie turned to what his big brother pointed at and nodded before getting too work. It took a while until he was done finishing their new shelter. The four had no choice but to squash inside as the sky started to darken. Soon, it was raining hard and it was getting really cold so D. Mikey had no choice but to search for four more blankets to keep them warm as they snuggled together.

Dark turtle clones or not, their skins are still skin. With no fur to keep them warm, whatsoever.

There was a few moments of silence; D. Leo trying to think of a way to keep them safe, D. Raph still angry at their defeat, D. Donnie wrapping their sore and bleeding wounds in bandages, and D. Mikey feeling kinda dizzy with some of the rain water still in his skin despite one of the blankets already covering him.

It would take just a few minutes until he knew that…

" Achoo!"

There it is. He was getting a cold as he kept sneezing and sneezing.

D. Donnie noticed this and took off his blanket then he wrapped it around his little brother. D. Mikey got confused.

" What's this for, Purple?" he asked.

" You're getting sick," D. Donnie huffed, warming himself up using his arms and tail." Don't want you getting the rest of us sick,"

D. Mikey understood the code and turned away with a thankful smile as he closed his eyes to feel more warmth and sighed. D. Raph and D. Leo also understood the code and exchanged glances.

Finally, the blue-skinned dark clone sighed in conclusion.

" Brothers," he said, making the three turn to him." we were made to be evil and to destroy our original selves,"

" We already know dat." D. Raph growled as he looked down.

" I know but," D. Leo turned to them with an unreadable expression on his face." why should we act the exact reason we were made for?"

" Because…" D. Donnie gave it a thought but realized that he had no honest reason."…it's required?"

" It was required when we worked for Darius but he isn't here right now. He hates us and we hate him, right?"

" Right." his little brothers nodded.

" I know we don't like our originals because they're a bunch of goodie-two-shoes while we're all terrible at getting along with them but…"

" Wait a minute, Blue," D. Raph was starting to catch up with his big brother's thoughts." are ya sayin' we should…ally with dose four original counta'parts of ours?"

" Blue, that's the most terrible idea you've ever had!" D. Donnie cried out, sounding more worried than angry at the idea." They won't accept us either!"

" They'll kick our shells," D. Mikey sighed sadly as he rubbed his still sore upper arm." then they'll kick us out of their place for sure,"

" It's worth a try," D. Leo persuaded them in a tone that he had once heard Leonardo use." We need a place to stay, even a little while,"

The three younger dark clones exchanged unsure faces but nodded in response. D. Leo smiled and went over to give his little brothers a warm hug. They were all confused at the gesture but soon felt their bodies warm up so they hugged back.

It wasn't just their bodies that warmed up, though.

Their hearts soon opened up to their leader's suggestion as they all pulled away. A couple of minutes later, the rain stopped, much to their relief, but the cold wind blew against their skin. They shivered then looked up to see the sky still dark and cloudy.

Night time. Great.

The wind made D. Mikey even colder as he clutched the two blankets around him tighter but still failed to stay warm.

His skin was already exposed to the cold rain water so he was gonna be cold for the whole night.

D. Donnie and D. Raph noticed their little brother struggling to stay warm so they exchanged worried glances and turned to their fearless leader, who also noticed D. Mikey's struggle and nodded in agreement, understanding immediately what they were suggesting through the lust going through their full-on yellow eyes. D. Raph went behind D. Mikey and unwrapped his little brother from the blankets, making the yellow-skinned dark clone shudder and turn to glare and growl at his hotheaded brother.

" Hey!" he whined." Why'd you do that for?! It's cold!"

" He knows, Yellow," D. Donnie said as he cupped D. Mikey's chin and turned his little brother's head to face him." We all do. That's why we're gonna help you to warm up a little…faster,"

D. Mikey felt his face burn as D. Raph placed him on all fours and wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist. All of their gear was off in seconds and the youngest of the dark clones moaned and panted when he felt his hotheaded brother's manhood enter his very being, going in and out of his ass as D. Raph dragged his fingers all over his plastron and nuzzled his neck.

" R-Red~" D. Mikey tried his hardest to keep in his moans and churrs as he gripped tight to the ground to keep him steady.

His little brother's pleasurable sounds sounded so good that D. Donnie let his own cock down and let D. Mikey suck it, making both of them moan really loud. The yellow-skinned dark clone took in his smart brother's hard staff, bobbing his head and churring. D. Leo felt his brothers' heat and licked his lips before letting out his member then he wrapped his arms around D. Donnie's upper arms and thrusted inside his purple-skinned brother, which made D. Donnie moan louder than ever.

" Mm~ Blue~ Aah~" the smart dark clones moaned and placed his hands on the head of his little brother, who just sucked harder on his cock." Y-Yellow~"

" Oh god~" D. Leo soon had a fast thrusting rhythm as he attacked his purple-skinned brother's neck with kisses and hickeys." You're so damn tight, Purple~"

" You're tight too, Yellow~" D. Raph moaned, going faster and harder as he went deeper inside his little brother." This feels so warm~"

" Mm~" D. Mikey moaned and churred into D. Donnie's member, making the purple-skinned dark clone thrust faster, harder and deeper to a rhythm as fast as his older brothers.

After a while, D. Leo and D. Raph reached their climax, going in deep and letting out every bit of their cum into their younger brothers before pulling out. D. Donnie panted before letting out his semen into his little brother's mouth then D. Mikey swallowed it as his smart brother pulled out. They all landed on the ground, panting and then cuddling up with each other as they fell fast asleep.

 **(THE NEXT MORNING)**

" Are ya sure dat dose dark clones of ours are somewhere around dis damn alley ways?" Raphael growled as he folded his arms and walked beside his brother." Sometimes dat so-called 'best friend' of yours is a terrible navigator,"

" Come on, Raph," Michelangelo tried his best to convince his older brother to think positive." I know there are times that Mia can have some mistakes…"

" A lot of mistakes," Raph pointed out.

" Okay, okay. A lot of mistakes but I'm sure we can trust her. Just this once!"

" Fine." Raph grumbled before stopping at an alley way.

Mike stopped too and both went inside to take a closer look on the alley way. They were surprised to see a built-in shelter at the end of the place but slightly suspicious so they got even closer and pulled the blankets slowly apart to see the dark clones sleeping inside a huge, turned-to-the-side box.

" Woah," Mikey got worried as he squatted down to look down at them closely." I can't believe they slept here all night. Even through that heavy rain! They must be cold, freezing even! Plus it looks like they were only able to put bandages on their injuries to keep them from getting worse,"

Raph checked them out from side to side and immediately got taken back when he saw their gear right beside them and their cum all over the ground. He shuddered for a while and turned to Mikey, who hadn't noticed a thing, then stopped him before he could pick any of the four large turtles up and notice what he noticed.

" Yo, Mike,"

Mikey turned to him." Yeah?"

" Get back ta da penthouse an' get da Hova' Shell so it could help us ta carry these four wit' ease. I'll stay here, make sure they're safe, gather up their gear an' clean 'em up 'till ya come back,"

" I understand that you're gonna stay here, make sure they're safe and gather up their gear since they're on the ground but why do you need to clean them up? They aren't messy…are they?"

" Just…necessary. It'll be too much for you ta know. Just take a hike an' do what I told ya ta do,"

Mikey blinked at his older brother for a while before shrugging and running off. Raph sighed and went to cleaning up the four as quickly as he could before his innocent little brother came back.

" Damn," he chuckled." they are so messed up. But then, dis is one good way ta keep warm on a cold, rainy night like last night…"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _" Aww! They're so innocent when they're asleep!"_

 _" Totally! Almost feel sorry for them. Nah, scratch that. I really feel sorry for them,"_

 _" They ain't innocent afta' their little 'heated moment' last night, Mia,"_

 _" What?"_

 _" Does…Mikester know?"_

 _" Know what, guys?"_

 _" Of course not, you little pint-sized demon kid! I don't ruin innocence! Especially Mike's innocence,"_

 _" …WTF?"_

 _" Okay. Good. At least he'd still be…wait, shh! They're waking up!"_

 _" They are?! Yay!"_

The Dark Turtles slowly opened their eyes to clear their vision as they all sat up. They looked around to see themselves in a force field.

" Ugh, what happened?" D. Mikey rubbed his head.

" How did we get here?" D. Leo asked, noticing how familiar the place was.

" It was us,"

The four turned to see Raph, Mikey and Marialine, who were all looking down at the four. D. Donnie and D. Raph growled at the sight of the young demoness while D. Mikey looked down, hugging his knees tightly as D. Leo stood up and glared at them.

" Why did you bring us inside your place?!" he demanded." What do want with us?!"

" Yikes!" Maria took a step back before running out of the room with lightning speed." I'll go get Don and Leonardo! BBIF, Be Back In a Flash!"

Once she was gone, Raph and Mike went closer to the force field, with the hotheaded turtle's arms folded while the fun-loving turtle's hands were behind his shell.

" Don't worry, you four mayhem-makin' psycho clones," Raph huffed with an eye roll." We ain't here ta kill ya or dissect ya or get any info from ya,"

He thought for a while before suddenly adding," Hmm, come to think of it, maybe Don would like ta do dissecting bit and Leo would do da getting-any-information bit…"

" Raph!" Mikey elbowed his older brother's plastron.

" Hey, hey!" Raph placed a hand on where his little brother elbowed him and placed his other hand up in surrender." I was just kiddin' around, bro! Isn't dat what you do like every time we get into deep trouble?"

" At least I don't do it to disturb us in a creepy way," Mikey turned his eyes to the Dark Turtles, who all stared at them with both angry and frightened full-on eyes.

Raph rolled his eyes and folded his arms again." Whateva', Mike,"

Mikey growled and turned back to their dark clones." Hey, it's okay. We ain't really gonna do any of those things my mean, disgusting-looking brother said,"

He earned a smash from Raph for the unnecessary sentence but he just rubbed the pain off before continuing to talk.

" We just saw you dudes sleeping in an alley way with bandaged wounds and stuff so we thought that we'd be able to help so we brought you guys here to heal up,"

The four dark clones exchanged confused glances but before any of them could say anything, Maria came back with Leonardo and Donatello, who came over to help with more of the Dark Turtles' healing as the 13-year old demon girl slipped out to join Splinter on meditation at the balcony.

It took a couple of hours but, even with the clones still inside the force field, the turtle brothers were still able to heal their dark clones.

They were exhausted as they fell back on some chairs. Maria and Cody came by afterwards, bringing them some tea, coffee, juice, and hot chocolate.

" Wow, at least you guys were able to fix them up," Cody commented, looking closely at the Dark Turtles' healed-up wounds.

" Should we let them out?" Maria asked, leaning against a wall.

" Depends," Leo replied as he placed his cup of tea down on the table and stood up." on how they'll act towards us,"

He walked towards the force field, which immediately caught the Dark Turtles' attentions, before telling them in a bold voice," Darius nearly killed you and then left you in an alley way in the rain,"

" Wait a minute," D. Leo interrupted his original, both curious and suspicious." how do you know those things?"

The four turtles and red-haired not turned to Maria, who only chuckled nervously in response. The dark clones glared at her.

" He he…Oh, will you look at the time? It's time for our training! Come on, Cody!" Maria dragged the older teen by the arm out of the lab.

Raph and Donnie rolled their eyes while Mikey giggled under his breath as Leo turned back to the four clones of his and his brothers.

" So…" he continued." Dark Turtles, we'll give you two choices; either to stay with us and help us help you to change. Or. You can try to leave and we'll hand you over to the authorities,"

D. Leo, who was in front of the rest of the group, looked back at his brothers, who nodded at him to remember their plan from last night before the blue-skinned dark clone turned back to his original.

" We'll stay and change," he said with no hesitation." Anything to stay away from Darius and his evil schemes on us,"

Leo smiled and nodded at Donnie, who smiled back happily and used a remote in his hand to drop the force field, setting the Dark Turtles free.

" Yay!" Mikey ran over to give his clone a hug." New brothers!"

" WHAT?!"

The eight turned to see Serling with wide eyes before the robot fell back to a chair.

" As if four mutant turtles weren't bad enough…" he complained.

They all exchanged glances before laughing at Serling's dismay. D. Leo liked to see his brothers happy as he and Leo exchanged proud grins.

 _Now, they were all family…_


	5. Graviturtle X 2003Mikey rp, fluff, lemon

_**Title: You're Still My Hero**_

 **Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Graviturtle/Michelangelo (Turtle-Titan) Roleplay, Fluff, Lemon. Mike has a super power.**

 **Yay! First role-play requesto!**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Role-play. Graviturtle is the leader of a team of immortal superheroes called the Turtles of Eternity, saviors of Mutant NYC. One night, he saves a young turtle child from a fire in a building. Michelangelo, the name of the turtle child, begins to admire him. When he grows into a teenager, he accidentally gets caught in a chemical explosion, which gave him super powers and immortality. He then claims to be a new immortal superhero called Turtle Titan, which everyone soon admires more than the Turtles of Eternity, who soon gets suspicious and takes Michelangelo in for further investigation, making Graviturtle come face to face with a familiar face._**

 **Okay, let's do this!**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV_**

I trembled with my eyes widened in fear as I stared at the huge fire in front of me. I took a step back, hitting my shell to a table as I came to a stop.

I have no idea how in the name of shell did I stuck and left behind in my family's apartment in the first place since I was clinging to my adopted rat father when the fire began to burst. It was probably because Dad was carrying me and my brothers all at once. We must have been so heavy that I slipped from his grip and fell.

Oh shell.

Suddenly, part of the ceiling crashed onto the ground, some of it landing on my feet, which made me fall on my shell. I tried to move them but I couldn't.

I am 6 years old, after all. Plus I'm the youngest and weakest of my bros.

As I struggled, I heard something cracking and when I looked up, my eyes widened to see another portion of the ceiling crack, break and fall. I screamed as the roof fell on top of me, knocking me out.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Graviturtle's POV_**

I was out on patrol while my brothers/team were resting in the Shell-O-Dome.

My name is Graviturtle, the leader of a team of immortal superheroes called the Turtles of Eternity and we are the saviors of Mutant NYC.

I used my whips to fly over our city when smoke caught my nose, which made me turn and gasp to see a burning building. I looked over to the ground, where the police were keeping the civilians safe from the fire.

Well, at least the authorities got everything under control.

I went a little closer to the group of civilians and saw a mutant rat holding three mutant turtle children in his arms but still looked very desperate to head back in.

Hmm, I wonder why…

" Please, officer!" I overheard the rat beg, trying to get pass the police and the yellow police tape that the officers placed around the building for safety." I need to go back inside. My youngest is still in our apartment!"

" We told you, sir," the police officer told him." we know that you're apartment's at the very top and the ceiling already collapsed. After the fire gets put out by the fire fighters, we would have to do Search and Retrieve for your son,"

Yikes. Wait, that would mean…

" No!" the rat was beginning to fight the police officer as his other sons, adopted maybe, crawled to his back." I will not let my son perish in the fire!"

Feeling sad for the mutant rat, I landed towards the rat and the police officer, making the rest of the civilians give me room to land.

" What seems to be trouble here, officer?" I asked, making the two turn to me.

" Oh, hello, Graviturtle," the officer bowed his head." It is this rat father. He is insisting to go in to save his youngest son when it is too late,"

" It is not!" the rat cried out, tears at the rim of his eyes.

I sighed and asked him," Tell me, sir, what is the name of your youngest son?"

" M-Michelangelo," he replied, his hands trembling.

I looked at his back and noticed Michelangelo's older brothers looking worried. I gulped but nodded before flying up to the top of the building.

The police officer was right; the ceiling already collapsed but I still need to try to do a Search and Rescue for the young turtle.

I flew inside the fire-covered apartment and turned my head to look around until I saw a small, sea green, stiff, three-fingered hand popping from underneath a pile of wooden planks that fell from the ceiling.

Bingo.

Immediately, I took out one of whips and took out the first pile of wooden planks then I ran over to Michelangelo and took off the rest of the planks to reveal a young turtle child, about 6 to 7 years old, out cold. I placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relief to hear him still breathing and his heart still beating, even if his breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was weak, which meant that if he stayed here longer, he would surely have perished. I carried him in my arms and flew out before the whole apartment was in complete flames then I went over to a far building rooftop to be safe from the smoke as the firefighters came to put out the fire.

Well, at least that was mission accomplished. Phew, that was close. Too close.

I suddenly heard coughing and I turned my head to the child I was carrying, who was coughing out smoke like crazy. I placed him down the roof and patted his shell gently.

" Hey, hey," I soothed as he coughed and coughed." Just let out all the smoke carefully…"

Finally, he stopped coughing and looked up at me with wide, ocean blue eyes.

Funny. He reminds me of Blobboid but then my little brother's made of blob and goo.

He began to tremble in fear, making me rub his shell.

" Shh, it's okay," I told him in a gentle voice." You're safe now, little Michelangelo,"

" H-How-How do you k-know my n-name?" he asked." W-Who are you?"

Hmm, and I thought my brothers and I were famous for being heroes all over Mutant NYC. Guess young children like Michelangelo over here don't know us yet.

" My name is Graviturtle,"

" Like…the superhero Graviturtle? Leader of the Turtles of Eternity?"

Maybe he has heard about me but never seen me until now. Well, I never saw him until now so I guess that makes a lot of sense.

" Yep, that's me, Graviturtle, leader of the Turtles of Eternity. You must be Michelangelo, right?"

" R-Right but how do you know my name?"

" I came across your father and older brothers. Your father was really desperate to see you safe so I helped him out,"

" Y-You saved me?" his eyes sparkled in surprise before giving me a hug." T-Thank you!"

I was caught off guard the moment his arms wrapped around me.

My brothers and I have saved a million people in our lives; men, women, children, babies too but I've never been hugged this warmly by those we rescue. We get a lot of things; trophies, ribbons, medals, medallions, statues of us in the park and other expensive stuff from the government but never have I gotten a hug. Especially from a young child.

After the hug, I pulled away and carried him again.

" Come on," I said." Let's go,"

" Where are we going?" he asked.

" Back to you family. The fire's out and they must be worried,"

" Okay," he kissed my cheek and giggled playfully.

Okay, that was new.

I looked back at him with a slight blush on my face and noticed him smiling at me cheerfully.

He's just a kid. He had no idea what he was doing to me. Probably just…a kid thing.

I turned away and flew back to where the civilians were. It took a while but I finally spotted the rat with his other sons, wrapped in a blanket to keep them warm from the cold wind as they sat on a nearby bench. I flew a little lower to hear and see him mutter things under his breath.

" My son…" he was crying as he trembled." My youngest son…"

The three turtle children were comforting him but it was obvious that they were crying too. I felt sad for them and turned to look at Michelangelo, who looked down at his family sadly.

Guess he misses them too.

Finally, I flew down and walked towards the family. The rat turned his head to me and jumped with joy when he spotted Michelangelo in my arms.

" Michelangelo!" he cried out, running towards me." My son!"

" Papa!" Michelangelo jumped from my arms and ran to his father, both of them embracing each other warmly and tearfully.

I smiled as Michelangelo's older brothers ran to join their youngest brother and father in the hug.

Hmm, I remembered the time my brothers and I still had our father with us. I don't remember much of him since it's been centuries since we saw him. He wasn't immortal because my brothers and I were cursed with immortality. He died in our old home so we never spoke about him ever since.

Watching this family reunite and celebrate because they were all alive made me so happy and sad at the same time that I felt tears go down my eyes. The rat picked all of his sons up and turned to me.

" Thank you, Graviturtle," he bowed at me." I shall never forget this,"

Michelangelo jumped from his arms and ran to me, hugging my feet as he looked up at me with his wide, happy eyes.

" Thanks, Gravi-dude!" he cried out, smiling." You're the best! I wish I can be like you; save people from all harm, rescue children from fire and stuff…!"

I smiled back and crouched down so my coal black eyes met his ocean blue ones," You can be a hero. Anyone can. You just need to believe in yourself,"

His eyes sparkled into a star before he hugged me tight again. I froze for a while then hugged back.

His warmth felt great. I've only met him and I already know he's gonna do great things.

" Come, Michelangelo," I pulled away and then we both turned to his rat father." We must go find a new place to live,"

" Coming, Papa!" Michelangelo said before he pulled me down and kissed my cheek again then he ran back to his father and waved me goodbye.

I stood up and stared at him until he wasn't in my sight. I placed a hand on the cheek he kissed and felt myself blush deep.

Again, I know it's wrong but it feels so right. Ugh, what am I even thinking?! He's just a kid!

I sighed and flew off into the sky then back to the Shell-O-Dome.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **2003 Mikey's POV**_

It's been two weeks since the incident with the burning building but, luckily, we were able to find a new place to stay.

To the happiness of my smart brother Donnie, it was next to an abandoned science laboratory with some goopy green stuff leaking near our fence. My hotheaded brother, Raph, wants Donnie, him and me to explore the other side of our fence but our big brother, Leo, keeps telling us off and keeps on threatening to tell our papa Master Splinter if we ever try.

Right now, it was bedtime and, since I'm just six, I was sharing a room with Raph. Half of the room is his with his red-and-scarlet covered bed while the other half is mine with mine orange-and-gold-covered bed.

He was already asleep, his snores louder than Leo, Donnie, Master Splinter, and my own so I was up and awake. I tried going back to sleep but failed so I gave up and got out of bed then went towards my windowsill. I gasped and my eyes widened to see the sparkly stars shimmering in the sky.

" Woah…" I muttered with a smile.

" Should you not be in bed, my son?"

I turned to see Master Splinter walk towards me and stand behind me.

" Sorry, Papa," I apologized with a nervous giggle." Raphie's snores are too loud,"

" Hmm, I see," we both turned to the windowsill as someone flew past our window, making me excited when I saw who it was.

" Papa! Papa!" I kept on jumping and jumping enthusiastically.

" Yes?"

" Look!" I pointed to the familiar turtle superhero." It's Graviturtle!"

He turned to the being and nodded with a chuckle." Yes, I see. And I also see that you are starting to admire Graviturtle,"

" Yeah! He's so awesome!"

" Hmm, I see. You admired him so much that you covered your side of the room with his posters,"

I chuckled, blushing." Y-Yeah, I guess I admire a lot but I can't help it, sensei! He's too cool! He's the coolest out of all the turtles in the Turtles of Eternity!"

" My son," Master Splinter placed a hand on my shoulder." admiration is alright. It is normal for a child to experience. But. When you admire, you must limit yourself,"

" What…do you mean, Papa?"

" Admiration has limits. The limits grow as you age. You must remember that, alright?"

I was confused." I still don't get what you mean, Papa,"

He sighed and kissed my forehead, adding," You will understand when you grow older. For now, it is time to rest,"

" But—"

" Michelangelo. Rest."

I sighed and yawned." Okay, Papa,"

I went back to my bed and went inside my blankets as Master Splinter said goodnight to me in a whisper then left.

 _Wonder what Papa Splinter meant by limits…_

 **(YEARS LATER)**

" Hahaha!" Raph pulled me into a noogie, making me drop my Graviturtle poster." Ya're so funny, little brotha'! Hahaha!"

I groaned as his human friend, Casey Jones, laughed along with my hotheaded brother.

It's been nearly 10 years since Graviturtle saved me from the fire but up until now, I still couldn't stop admiring him and his skills.

I was now 16 years old, my two older brothers, Raph and Donnie, were 17 while our big brother Leo was 18. We all live in separate houses now because Master Splinter wanted us to experience living alone. Except for Leo, that is, since he stayed behind to watch over father. Donnie made a house and a private lab in the lot where the abandoned science laboratory used to be, right next to Leo and sensei's place. Raph lives in an apartment, somewhere in the city, with Casey while I live in a whole apartment building with an underground secret basement and an attic.

Anyway, I was just visiting Raph to tell him about how much I wanted to see Graviturtle again when he just laughed at me.

" Mike, come on!" Casey chuckled as he placed an arm around my neck tightly." Graviturtle's busy doing his hero work!"

" Besides," Raph added with a smirk." you shouldn't always trust a supa'hero. Heck, we all shouldn't trust on 'im or his damn team. We don't need any supa'hero ta save us from all harm! We need ta stop bein' lazy an' just do it ourselves!"

" But-But…" I stuttered, getting out of their grip and picking up my poster in a tremble.

" Oh, take a hike, Mike!" Raph started to sound really harsh as he pushed me towards the door with great force." Dose damn heroes out there are just for show! They're nothin' but a fake! Trust me. If ya want some real hero work then stick ta your damn comics!"

The moment he slammed the door on me, I sighed and started to walk back home. I zipped my golden jacket after placing the poster inside then clutched my hoodie to hide my face.

Can Raph be right? Can the Turtles of Eternity be fake? I mean, they don't act bad but…is there a huge possibility?

I sighed, placed my hands in the pockets of my jacket and looked down as I continued to walk, the soles of my orange-and-black sneakers tapping on the streets while people and mutants passed by me. As I walked however, I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell back on my butt and so did he, making him drop all his books and papers.

Guilty, I stood up on my feet and immediately ran to help the person up.

" Oh shell, sorry!" I dusted the street dirt off of his lavender sweater and found myself facing a familiar face." Donnie?! What are you doing here?"

" Oh, just getting some stuff for my research," My smart brother Donnie chuckled, fixing up his glasses." Sorry for knocking you off your feet, by the way. I didn't see you through my pile of books and papers,"

" Meh, it's okay, bro," I got some off his stuff and placed it in his arms to help him out then I noticed that one of the books was a comic about a superhero." What kind of research are you working on, by the way?"

" Research on how superheroes get their powers without experiencing any death from radioactive waste!" Both of Donnie's chocolate brown eyes flashed as he smiled widely and enthusiastically at me.

I was taken back." Woah, really? Why?"

" Well, I'll explain it to you but you need to walk and talk with me here, starting with carrying the other pile of books and papers,"

" Ugh, fine." I chuckled as I picked up the rest of his stuff then we both started to walk.

(TIME SKIP)

"…and that's why I'm planning to find out how they survive from radioactive things!" Donnie finished as we both placed his stuff on his lab desk.

I blinked at him in shock." Uh, w-what?"

He turned to me and groaned, adjusting his glasses." You did get everything I said, right?"

" Y-Yeah but…are you serious?!"

" Yes! I am! We shouldn't always trust those superheroes, especially if we don't know the disadvantages of their powers!"

" Ugh!" I stomped towards another table and punched it." Why do you and Raph distrust superheroes so much?! They've never done anything bad!"

" Mikey, if you're trying to defend Graviturtle after he rescued you 10 years ago then that's fine! I wasn't saying that he was bad but we're just saying that the others might be terrible,"

" But the fact that you're saying that their powers are terrible! What else are you planning to do?! Get their powers' weakness and place it against them?!"

" Well…" I turned and Donnie fiddled with his fingers, taking me back in shock.

" D-Donnie…"

" Oh god!" He groaned and rolled his eyes before taking a bucket filled with radioactive waster and pouring it a container." I don't have time to argue about this with you, little brother! Just leave me alone with my work!"

" Fine!" I stomped to the door of his laboratory." I'm not interested in your work, anyway!"

I was out the door and was about to head out of Donnie's fence when I heard an explosion.

 ** _BOOM!_**

From the side of my eyes, I could see flames then when I turned, I gasped to see Donnie's whole lab in flames.

At once, the memories of the fire from 10 years ago came back to me, making me hyperventilate and freeze in fear. I would've been frozen there in front of the fire forever if I hadn't remembered one terrible and terrifying thing.

" DONNIE!" I ran back inside and gasped to see Donnie on the ground, part of his olive green skin covered in ash because of the fire.

I used all of my strength to carry him and take him outside, holding my breath to not take in the smoke in the air. I set him on the ground carefully and noticed that part of his purple mask tail was burnt.

" Donnie?" I felt tears roll down my cheeks." Are-Are you okay?"

" M-Mikey?" Donnie coughed out smoke as he struggled to stand so I just helped go to sit up.

" Y-Yeah. I-It's me,"

" Mikey, m-my research…it's still…it's still…inside…"

" Don't worry. I'll get it for ya,"

His eyes widened as I let him go and ran back inside his lab.

" MIKEY, WAIT! IT'S TOO—"

But I didn't hear him out as I searched the lab for his research and other stuff. My eyes caught the container where Donnie poured the radioactive waste but this time, it was glowing. Curious as I was despite the fire, I walked towards the container as the glow began to flicker slowly.

" What in the name of…?" I should have known better but I was so curious that I went over to touch the green goop.

Suddenly, the flickering glow began to go faster and faster. I tried to yank back my hand but found it stuck as I began to tremble in fear with wide eyes. When I was able to pull my hand free, I fell back on my shell and noticed the container flickering the glow. I started to hyperventilate in fear as the container made the laboratory I was in explode. The last thing I was able to do was scream.

 _" HEEEEEEEEEELP!"_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

 _" HEEEEEEEEEELP!"_

" MIKEY!" Donatello's eyes widened then as he was about to run back inside, his laboratory exploded, sending him flying on the ground.

He was out cold for a few minutes before he was able to sit up and rub his head. He groaned and looked down, trying to clear his vision before looking up with a gasp.

His private laboratory was destroyed. Ashes were left on the ground while the walls and ceiling that were left behind was still falling apart. None of his things were in one piece but that wasn't important right now.

Well, it wasn't important for him at that time.

Tears pricked his eyes as he stood up and went inside the leftovers of his lab. His head turned from one part of the ruins to another, his heart aching as he searched for his little brother.

Well, at least what's left of him.

'No.' Donnie shook his head, trying to not think the frightening and disturbing idea on his head. 'He-He survived. R-Right?'

But it wasn't possible. The fire burnt and destroyed everything in the place. Including a living person, er, turtle.

Donnie's eyes widened but his heart felt relief when he heard a familiar groan. He turned to see a three-fingered, sea green hand flickering up and down from underneath a huge, rectangular, metal debris. He ran towards his little brother and took off the debris but when he did, he froze.

Half of Mikey's face was burnt, part of his plastron cracked and broken, one of his arms ripped to show off the bones on his arms, one of his legs was burnt, his skin covered in bruises, cuts and burns, parts of his shell were chipped off, his stomach nearly cut open, his clothes were torn, and his whole body bleeding.

In shorter news, he wasn't in good shape to move. Or even…live.

" Mikey…" Donnie trembled and started to badly tear up as blood trickled down his little brother's head and face." No…"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

From the other lot, Leo and Splinter were raking the leaves when they saw the explosion and took cover in their emergency shelter. After it ceased, Leo was the first to come out and walk towards the fence.

' _What kind of experiment is Don up to now?_ ' he groaned as he leaned over the fence to take a look in his smart brother's place.

His eyes widened, however, when he saw Donnie crying and cuddling something in his arms. Leo jumped over the fence and ran towards his younger brother to take a closer look but his steps and heart stopped immediately when he saw the most horrid sight ever.

His little brother was bleeding to death, his breathing turning shallow the more he stayed with Donnie in one place.

Leo was frozen in the spot, his coal black eyes wide as he trembled.

" D-Donnie?"

Donnie turned to his big brother, his chocolate brown eyes red and puffy as he hugged Mikey's dying body tighter and cried harder.

" This-This is my fault, Leo," he told them, stuttering." I-I was so-so careless on the radioactive waste that I-I put too much and-and he saved me…"

Leo finally unfroze before sighing, tears in his eyes." Oh, Donnie…"

" I'M SORRY, MIKEY!" Donnie cried out, his sobs and cries turning into shouts of guilt." I'M SO SORRY!!!"

Leo began to cry hard, placing his hands to his face before running back to the emergency shelter to get his father.

" Leonardo?" Splinter got worried the moment he saw his eldest son in tears." What's wrong?"

" It's…It's Mikey," Leo gulped, his voice trembling as his throat was starting to get filled up with his own tears." He-He got caught in the explosion…"

Splinter's eyes widened before running out to his third eldest son's yard, with Leonardo grabbing his ShellCell from a shelf before following behind. The old rat froze and trembled as he saw his son, his youngest son, in his other son's arms, bleeding and half burnt.

The memories of the fire 10 years ago came back to him. He didn't want to see Michelangelo dead that night and he didn't want to see him dead this very day.

Splinter carefully walked towards his two younger sons before falling to his knees.

" Michelangelo…" he stroked the sea green turtle's head, not caring about the blood beginning to stain his hand." No…"

He joined Donnie in his mourning, crying his heart out as Leo stared at them with tear-stained eyes, trying to keep himself from going insane.

A few minutes later, the ambulance that Leonardo called earlier came and the three rode behind in Leo's car as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" WHERE IS HE?!" Raphael burst inside the hospital halls and ran towards his family." HOW IS HE?! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT!"

" No-No results yet, Raph," Donnie stuttered, his hands trembling as he placed them together on his chest.

" Mikey just went into surgery, Raph," Leo added." Just-Just be patient. Please…"

" NO!" Raph snapped at his big and younger brothers." DIS IS ALL YA'R FAULT, DONNIE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YA'R CRAZY EXPERIMENTS, MIKEY'S LIFE WOULDN'T BE IN JEOPARDY!"

" Calm down, Raphael!" Splinter scolded, smacking his hotheaded son upright the head." Donatello had a government's license and the government's permission to use the radioactive waste and the laboratory for his scientific researches! The explosion was a complete accident! Now, I want you to sit down and wait patiently! Is that clear?!"

" Y-Yes, father," Raph growled at his smart brother again before sitting down next to Leo with his arms folded, tears of sadness and guilt rolling down his cheeks as he kept his mouth shut.

A few minutes later, Doctor Tyler Rockwell, the sergeant and doctor that was in charge of Mikey and an old friend of the turtles and their father, went towards the four.

" My friends," he began with a sad sigh from his mouth." the surgery was a success but I am afraid that Michelangelo…did not make it,"

" No…" Donnie bursted into tears, making Leo comfort him with a hug.

" Oh, Mike…" Raph's tears kept on falling and falling, not caring if they stained his red mask as his bright golden eyes were misty in tears.

" I'm sorry, I really am," Rockwell gulped." We tried all we can,"

" We know, Dr. Rockwell," Splinter patted the mutant monkey's back with a sigh." You've all tried,"

" But it wasn't enough!" Raph cried out, digging his face into his jacket.

" Raphael!" Leo shouted at his younger brother.

Dr. Rockwell sighed and turned to head back to the hospital room.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **2003 Mikey's POV**_

Ugh, what happened? I can't feel or even hear my heartbeat.

Wait, am I dead?! AAAH! Heart, please don't be burned by the explosion!

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Oh good. * _sighs in relief_ * I can finally hear my heartbeat.

Wait, does that mean I'm in the hospital?

 _" He's alive!"_

Dr. Rockwell? Is he my doctor?

 _" I can't believe his heartbeat is back!"_

Wha? Back? Wait, does that mean I was dead?! What in the name of shell…?!

 _" Nurse, get his family! Tell them the good news!"_

Oh, my family! I wanna wake up right now!

 **(BACK IN REALITY)**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned to see I was laying on a bed in a small room.

A hospital room, if I'm not mistaken.

I tried to move but it only cost me pain so I stopped with a sigh and turned my head. I saw the monitor hospitals use to check of someone is still alive and saw messed-up lines that went up to the sound of my heartbeat as it went through a long, horizontal straight line.

Cool…

" MIKEY!"

I turned my head and gasped to see all three of my older brothers running towards me and wrapping their arms around me, embracing me with a tight, death hug.

" Oh Mikey, we missed you!"

" Ya worried us so much, little brother!"

" Never scare us like that ever again, Michelangelo!"

" Ugh," I felt dizzy as they nearly kept me from breathing." Guys, I…I missed you too…but I still need to breathe!"

They pulled away and I sighed in relief.

" Sorry, Mikey," Donnie placed a hand on my shoulder." We just missed you so much!"

" Yeah, bro!" Raph gave me a quick and gentle noogie." Da moment we heard you were back from da dead, we were so happy dat we couldn't help but run here,"

" What happened, Mikey?" Leo asked me." Do you have any idea how you were able to live?"

I shook my head." No. All I did was beg for my heart to not be destroyed by the explosion then I heard my heartbeat,"

" Hmm," Donnie looked closely at me with his glasses." that is strange…"

" Michelangelo!" we turned to see Master Splinter running towards me with tears." My son!"

He gave me a quick hug and I smiled then hugged back and pulled away with a smile.

 _Well, at least I'm still alive…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

A few weeks passed and Donnie's been staying at my apartment building until his place was cleaned up from the debris. During his stay, he built a scientific scanner and gave me a full body scan after I was able to bring back, or 'regenerate', as Donnie calls it, my beautiful smooth skin from the wounds and burns I had in a week or so.

For now, I was in my bedroom, sitting on my bed as I stared at all of the Graviturtle posters posted on my walls. I blushed and look at the posters dreamily as I felt hearts go through my head.

It took years but I finally found out what Master Splinter meant by limiting my admiration but it was too late. At the age of 10, I started having a crush on Graviturtle then when I turned 13, my crush turned into love.

As I stared, however, my thoughts were interrupted with a shout.

" MIKEY! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

I blinked, snapping away from my trance before running down to the basement, where Donnie was staying after he built a bed and a lab there. I walked down the basement stairs and slammed the door shut before running towards my older brother.

" What's up, bruh?" I asked, looking over his shoulder for the scan results on his lab table.

" I finally got the results and you are not gonna believe it!" His eyes sparkled enthusiastically as he smiled wide and read the results out loud." It took a while but it was confirmed that the radioactive waste from the explosion gave you…super powers!"

I was taken back, my eyes wide in surprise." Are you serious?!"

" Yes!" He placed the results back on the table." Now I know exactly how super heroes not die whenever they get exposed with chemicals like those! It is mostly their super powers that protect them and your super powers are so special!"

" How?" I looked over his shoulder to read." And what are my super powers, Don?"

" Well," he adjusted the glasses on his mask." as seen here, you have the power of regeneration, rehabilitation of others, wind manipulation, super fleetness; which is a slight replacement for the ninja's invisibility that we already learned, future vision, massive might and…immortality!"

" Huh? What?" I didn't understand most of the super powers he described to me." Can you speak English please, Donnie Einstein?"

He chuckled." Sorry, sorry. I forgot you spoke doofus,"

I rolled my eyes." Hilarious."

" Anyway, your first power is regeneration, meaning you can heal yourself and regenerate every bit of your body. Internal and/or external. Your second power is the rehabilitation of others, meaning you can heal others from wounds; external and/or internal, mental, emotional and/or spiritual. Did you get that?"

I smiled and took out a thumbs up, saying," Yep! What else?"

" Your third power is wind manipulation, meaning that you can control wind and jump even to the highest peaks,"

" AWESOME!" My eyes sparkled excitedly.

" Your fourth power is super fleetness; which is a slight replacement for the ninja's invisibility, meaning you have super speed. Your fifth power is massive might; which, in simpler words, means super strength. Your last two powers are future vision and immortality but I'm sure you know what both of those mean,"

" Yep! It means I can have a glimpse of the future and I can also live forever!"

" Exactly. Now," he sat down and rolled his wheely-chair to another table." I need to test if your powers are stable. What do you want to do with them afterwards, Mike?"

" Ooh, I know! I know!" I grabbed a paper and pencil and quickly drew a picture, or a sketch, of me in a superhero outfit before showing it to Donnie." I wanna be an amazing and caring superhero, just like the Turtles of Eternity! I'll save citizens in danger and heal people up from wounds they get from accidents! I'm gonna be called…THE TURTLE TITAN!!!"

Donnie rolled his eyes and chuckled." I don't like the Turtles of Eternity much but using your powers for the greater good is a better idea. Plus, you'll actually be the first superhero who's true and pure at heart,"

I glared at him." No, I'm the second, Donnie! Come on!"

" Okay, okay!" he turned to me with a smile." You'll be the second but at least you and Graviturtle will be like partners, fighting crime and saving civilians in need like true superheroes!"

" YAY!"

" But for now," he grabbed my wrist and stood up before gently pulling me to one of the machines he invented down here." let's start with your tests,"

I frowned." Tests?! But I'm terrible at tests, D! I even failed my entrance exam for high school!"

" Raph failed too, you know,"

" Well, at least he got some of the answers right. I was only able to answer one and I still got none right!"

Donnie chuckled." Anyway, it isn't that kind of test. It's more of a physical and power test than an intelligence test,"

I shrugged before following him by my own will.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" O—Kay!" Donnie smiled as he finished up the tests." All done!"

" Finally!" I sighed in relief as I got out of the huge, electric hamster wheel and passed out in one of the lab beds." Why did you need to use a gigantic hamster wheel that electrocutes me?!"

" It's necessary, Mike. Just think of the bright side!"

I turned my head to him, still very exhausted." And what's that?"

" Well," he placed the results on the table and turned back to me with an enthusiastic smile." you can finally start the superhero business! All your tests results were okay so I'll be able help you out with hero work,"

Even if I was tired, I immediately jumped for joy." YAHOO!"

" Let's start with a superhero costume so no one would recognize you. Then, we'll get to your superhero gadgets. Hey, this lab could even be your secret superhero hideout!"

" How do you know so much more on superhero stuff than I do, Donnie?" I chuckled, raising an eye brow.

" My researches can have a lot of great perks," he smirked at me before taking out a piece of paper and a pencil." Now, do you want to start or not?"

It took a couple of hours but we finally got my superhero costume sewed up and done. Next, we went to another table and he used some kind of 3D printer to print out my superhero gadgets. There was a shell-shaped grappling hook and boomerang, a belt that has a store of electricity-powered handcuffs, night vision goggles in my superhero mask, and some glowing ninja weapons.

" This is so awesome!" I smiled wide as I jumped." When can I start?!"

" Tonight." Donnie grinned as he stood up from his chair." Show the world that you're a better, and more caring, superhero than the Turtles of Eternity!"

I glared at him." Except for Graviturtle."

" Yeah, yeah," he chuckled at my reaction, placing an arm around my shoulder." Except for Graviturtle,"

I smiled and hugged him tightly to say thanks.

 _This is gonna be great…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" Okay, Mikey," Donnie spoke through the communicator inside my mask." the New York scientists are trying to test out the radioactive waste that was near my lab. Now, tell me what you see in your future vision,"

My superhero suit was a bit hot to be in since it was almost like a full-on jumpsuit, even if it was cold because of the wind out here but I needed to manage as I closed my eyes and held my head to focus.

Come on…future vision…

I gasped as I saw something horrid.

" An explosion!" I cried out in the communicator.

" Bingo." Donnie sighed." Looks like those scientists aren't very bright. You've gotta go to save them,"

" On it, D!" I hung up and used my super speed to rush to the New York Science Laboratory.

It was quiet. Too quiet…

 ** _BOOM!_**

" The scientists!" I ran inside and blew away all the fire using my wind powers to clear my path before running in to save the scientists.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

" Graviturtle, the Eternity Phone's ringing!" Shellectro, the immortal turtle superhero with electricity manipulation, cried to his eldest brother/leader as he and his brothers gathered around the Table of Discussion.

Graviturtle picked up the Eternity Phone and placed it on his ear lobe.

" Hello? Mayor?"

" Graviturtle, the New York Science Laboratory has had an explosion,"

" A second explosion in NYC?"

" Yes, another one. Graviturtle, a citizen was nearly killed on the last explosion. Please make sure that the scientists get to safety,"

" Will do, Mr. Mayor,"

Graviturtle placed down the phone then turned to his brothers, who were eagerly waiting for a mission.

" What's da sitch, bro?" Griddex, the immortal turtle superhero with size manipulation, asked, grinning in delight and itching to fight.

" Another explosion but this time, in the New York Science Laboratory,"

" Well," Shellectro took out a little, circular device." I know just what to do at this explosion so it doesn't end up like the last one,"

" I can't believe that the laboratory owner Donatello still kept his right and license to keep experimenting on radioactive waste," Blobboid, the immortal turtle superhero with blob and goo manipulation felt disgusted, groaning." It was his fault for the explosion,"

" I still feel like it was our fault for the hurt citizen," Graviturtle sighed, looking down." We were too late to get to the laboratory in time,"

" Come on, Graviturtle," Griddex placed an arm around his eldest brother's shoulder." It ain't our fault dat there was an explosion an' it ain't our fault dat da victim was there in da first place,"

With that, Shellectro, Blobboid and him ran out the Shell-O-Dome.

Graviturtle sighed again and thought to himself as he followed his brothers.

' _But why do I still feel guilty?'_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

The smoke ceased in the air and so did the fire as Mikey, as Turtle Titan, searched the laboratory for the scientists. He gasped when he saw them all on the ground, unconscious so he used his power to heal and magically healed all of the scientists.

Not completely but just enough so that they would be conscious to evacuate the ruins of the lab.

After they were conscious, they were confused to see him.

" W-Who are you?" the female scientists, who seemed to be the spokesperson of the group, asked, looking Mikey from head to toe curiously and fearfully." Are you a superhero from those excuse-for-superheroes Turtles of Eternity?"

' _Yeesh_.' Mikey growled but as much as he wanted to defend his fav. superhero group, he needed to speak only of the truth." No, I'm not, Ma'm. I am the Turtle Titan, a new, solo immortal superhero, and I saved you and your crew from the fire caused by the radioactive explosion,"

" Wait, h-how did you…"

" I've got future vision."

" Oh, I see," the red-haired scientist adjusted her glasses." In that case, thank you. I am April O'Neil,"

" Greetings," the two shook hands before Mikey added," Anyway, you and your crew better leave so no one will get hurt while I clean up the debris,"

" Oh, of course. And thank you, Turtle Titan. Come, everyone, let us leave!"

After the scientists left, Mikey looked around and sighed.

" What a mess…" he groaned, cracking his knuckles." Well, better test my super strength then,"

He took out the Disintegration Bag from his belt then started to lift and grab every debris in the exploded laboratory. He found a journal with the April O'Neil scientist's name on it so he grabbed it, placed it on his belt and continued to clean.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" Guys, slow down!" Graviturtle shouted as his brothers got ahead of him on jumping rooftops.

" No time ta do dat, bro!" Griddex sounded serious.

" The fire might get worse if we stop now!" Shellectro cried out.

" See ya there!" Blobboid hopped and hopped with his two older brothers, leaving the eldest to groan in annoyance.

The moment the three reached the exploded laboratory, however, it was too late. The fire was already extinguished and the scientists were safely outside with the police.

" Huh?" Shellectro placed back his device then the three went closer to investigate.

" What's going on?" Blobboid asked, turning to his two older brothers." How is everything alright after the explosion?"

" I have no idea…" the electricity-wielding immortal turtle narrowed his eyes at the scene." Wait, guys, take a look at the laboratory door! Someone's coming out…"

At that moment, Mikey, a bit messed up because of how tired he was on cleaning the debris but was still in a superhero mask and everything, came out of the door, making everyone gasp, including the three super turtle brothers.

" Who's dat, Shellectro?" Griddex asked his younger brother, sounding annoyed.

" Looks like…" Shellectro gasped when he saw the logo of two capital Ts on the person's, er, turtle's, shirt."…another turtle superhero?!"

" WHAT?!" Blobboid and Griddex were taken back as Graviturtle finally caught up with them.

" What's going on?" he asked, turning to his brothers." Where's the fire?"

He turned to the superhero that was with the scientists and police then added," And who is that?"

" Shh!" Shellectro shushed his big brother off." I'm trying to listen!"

Down at the streets, Mikey took out the journal from his belt and gave it to April, who thanked him before he was being swarmed with journalists.

" Excuse, sir," one of the journalists had a microphone, which he placed on Mikey's face." but who are you?"

" I am…Turtle Titan!" Mikey proudly answered.

" Turtle Titan," another journalist came with a pen and notepad on her hands." is it true that you saved these scientists from dying from the explosion?"

" How did you do it?" a young journalist asked.

" Was it hard?" Another came asking.

" Well," Mikey gulped, not expecting so much questions from such mutants." I have wind powers so it was easy to distinguish the fire. It also took me a while to heal them so they could escape while I clear away the debris,"

" Are you part of the Turtles of Eternity?" a citizen asked, making everyone look disgusted.

Mikey noticed this but still couldn't defend his favorite superhero group so he told the truth," No, I am not. I am a new immortal superhero and I will defend New York City from all harms way!"

Everyone cheered, most of them relieved that he wasn't part of the Turtles of Eternity as others, including police officers, took pictures with Mikey, who was so happy to be popular but mostly happy that he was able to save the scientists from the fire.

Meanwhile, Graviturtle, Griddex, Shellectro, and Blobboid exchanged sad glances before taking their leave.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV_**

After the pictures and the interviews from the news, I was finally able to leave in peace and head back to me and my brother's apartment building. As soon as I went to the living room, I collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

Who knew superhero work could be so hard?!

" Mikey? Mikey, come in!"

I groaned as I turned on the communicator in my mask again.

" What is it, D?" I asked, still exhausted.

" Turn on the TV! Quick!"

" Ugh fine." I grabbed the remote and turned it on.

The news was on and the news reporter I met was speaking.

" _Hello, New York City_ ," she said with a smile. " _I am Angel from Channel 6 and tonight, there was a huge radioactive explosion in the New York Science Laboratory. New York Scientists had tried to stop the explosion but failed, destroying the laboratory. They would have perished in the fire if it wasn't for a new immortal turtle superhero! Here's a live interview from early this evening_ ,"

At once, I saw a footage of the interview that she took earlier this evening.

" _Tell me, sir_ ," she asked in the taped interview. " _who are you?_ "

" _Um, I am the Turtle Titan,_ " I was answering like a nervous turtle in the interview.

" _Turtle Titan, why did you save those scientists? What gave you the courage and kindness to save these citizens in need?_ "

" _It's what I've always wanted. To help and save people in need_ ,"

" _Do you think that you can be a better hero than the Turtles of Eternity?_ "

" _ ***hesitates*** I guess so…_"

I sighed and turned the TV off.

I can't believe I said that. On a live TV interview! I love the Turtles of Eternity and I love Graviturtle but I had to give what everyone want…I guess…

" Boo!"

I jumped as I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned and growled to see Donnie laughing at my expense.

" What the shell, Don?!" I yelled.

" Sorry, sorry!" he kept on laughing as he sat next to me." You looked like you were so lost in thought,"

" I was lost in thought!"

" About what, exactly?" he asked in confusion." I mean, you saved those scientists before they were able to get burned! What else is there to think about?"

I sighed." I was just thinking about the Turtles of Eternity and how people are starting to hate them,"

" Well, they have missed a couple of incidents, yours included,"

" But I still don't see why people hate them,"

" Well, they didn't show up at the laboratory, did they?"

I hesitated, my eyes widening in realization." They…They didn't show up at all,"

" Exactly why people like me and Raph are starting to hate them,"

" They did come," I gave another sigh before turning away to remember the vision of the Turtle of Eternity I had after I cleaned up the debris." but-but they saw everyone cheering for me instead of calling for them so they…left,"

" Oh." I turned to him to see him biting the skin inside his mouth.

" What is it, D?" I was confused.

He gulped." Well, I just got some more results from your scans,"

" And…what is it?"

" Well," he adjusted his glasses as he took out a piece of paper from his pockets." it seems that you can predict the future, which can save thousands of people but the thing is that you can predict the future of everyone…except your own,"

I was taken back." W-What?! How?! Why?!"

" I don't know. I guess that was just part of the explosion side affects,"

I shrugged and groaned. We were both silent for a few minutes until I stood up and walked to my room without a word. I took off my mask, belt and suit then placed on my pajamas before collapsing on my bed with a tired groan.

 _Well, now, it's time for a rest…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

Months passed by quickly and Mikey had used his future vision to save people's lives from all situation with no hesitation, even if it risked his own. Villains soon rose and sometimes kidnapped and/or snuck up on him. Having no idea what would become of his fate, Mikey always got captured but was able to escape easily.

Donnie was cooped up in their apartment building lab, a.k.a his little brother's underground superhero lair, trying his hardest to fix the glitch in his brother's future vision but failed.

Raph, Leo and Splinter had no clue of what the two younger turtles were up to. They were relieved, however, when they heard Turtle Titan had risen and that he was in every situation to help and heal for their trust on the Turtles of Eternity had ceased.

Soon, everyone in New York City was loving Turtle Titan. The mayor gave Mikey the key to the city and had set up a new statue of him out in Central Park. Mikey had received many medals and ribbons but he didn't give a damn for them since he only cared for the safety of everyone else.

Despite the great things, however, Mikey was feeling guilty. Guilty that the Turtles of Eternity was being outshone by him. Guilty that he was lying to world that he hated his favorite superhero team. Guilty that he wasn't making allies with them but making them his competition.

Anyway, right now, the Turtles of Eternity were in their Shell-O-Dome; Graviturtle sleeping in while his three younger brothers were around the Table of Discussion.

" Ugh, are you three watchin' dis junk here?!" Griddex complained as he pointed to their TV, which had a footage of Turtle Titan's most recent save." I can't believe dose New Yorkers chose dat Turtle Titan hero ta be their protector! Afta' everythin' we'd done for 'em!"

" Maybe we just aren't needed here anymore…" Blobboid sighed, looking down.

" Hmm," Shellectro narrowed his eyes to focus on Turtle Titan's image on the screen." I want to know how Turtle Titan become, well, Turtle Titan. Maybe scan him to see what makes him so great to everyone,"

" An' if he's usin' some kind of spell on da dose New Yorkers ta make us look bad." Griddex gritted his teeth.

" What about Graviturtle? Shouldn't we tell him?" Blobboid asked.

" Later," Shellectro replied, getting a duffel bag." after we're done,"

With that, the three immortal superheroes ran out of the Shell-O-Dome.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV_**

" Are you sure that there's something bad gonna happen out here, D?" I huffed through the communicator." It's been quiet for 5 hours already!"

" Are you getting anything in your future vision?" he asked.

" No! Not one bit! Come on, Donnie. Let's just call it quits for tonight,"

" Oh alright. I'll sleep early tonight. Goodnight,"

" Goodnight." I smiled." I'll be back as soon as possible,"

With that, the line went dead and I yawned.

Man, I'm tired. I can't wait to get back to my snuggly bed, pillow and blanket!

As I turned, however, a gust of cold wind blew against me. I shuddered.

I don't have a good feeling about what's about to happen…

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I screamed as I felt electricity go through my entire body then when the moment I felt a smack behind my head, I fell and blacked out.

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

Mikey was unconscious on the ground as three tall, familiar figures came out of the shadows.

" Are ya sure dat he's unconscious enough yet?" Griddex asked, not confident on carrying a struggling turtle to their home.

" Seriously, Griddex?" Blobboid groaned and facepalmed.

" Yes, he is, Griddex," Shellectro grumbled in reply as he looked over Turtle Titan.

" Let's just get him to the Shell-O-Dome already," Griddex growled.

With that, the size-manipulating turtle turned large before picking up Turtle Titan and placing him over his shoulder then the brothers of three ran back to the Shell-O-Dome.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV_**

Ugh, what happened?

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a glass tank. I stood up and placed a hand on the glass.

This feels like it's made with strong glass. Guess whoever captured me is smart.

I balled my hands to fists and then pounded the door. To my shock, my super strength backfired to me, sending me back to the back part of the glass tank.

" Ow…" I rubbed my aching head as I fell to my knees.

I struggled and stood back up but started to get mad as I clenched my fists to try again.

" I wouldn't try hitting the glass again if I were you,"

I turned to see an olive green mutant turtle with an electric-looking orange vest on appear from no where, holding a remote in one of his hands as he wore an electric-shaped orange mask.

Wait, is that…

" Shellectro?" I asked.

" So, you do know me?" he raised an eye brow.

" Well, who wouldn't? You're the electricity-wielding and genius of the Turtles of Eternity!"

I yelped, however, when a dark green fist pounded on the glass from the outside. I looked up to see a dark green mutant turtle wearing a blue spandex as he glared at me with bright golden eyes.

Griddex…

" Stop tryin' ta flatter us, ya little superhero-wanna-be!" he roared.

" W-What?" I gulped." Superhero…w-wanna-be? I-I don't know what you're talking about,"

" Griddex!" Shellectro snapped at the huge, or should I say super-sized, mutant turtle." Off the glass right now!"

The moment Griddex groaned and went away, my attention turned to a goo-looking sea green mutant turtle, who stared at me with arms folded.

Blobboid…

" He's talking about how you trash-talked us, Turtle Titan," he hissed at my superhero name." On live TV,"

" Yeah," Shellectro growled, gritting his teeth." That's why we brought you here. We, mainly I, wanted to investigate on how you became a superhero,"

" An'," Griddex gritted his teeth and clenched his fists." what kind of spell ya're usin' on da people ta make us look bad!"

" What?" I was confused." I have a lot of superpowers but witchcraft isn't one of them,"

" I doubt it." he huffed and I got pissed.

I punched the glass to attempt another escape but my power went back to me, sending me flying to the back of the tank.

Again, ugh.

I struggled to stand and rubbed my head with a groan then looked up to see the three superheroes move closer to the tank.

" Like I said, punching the glass will be a bad idea," Shellectro shook his head at me." It's made with glass that can deflect any superpower you hit on it from the inside so whatever you do to escape, it'll just bounce back until it kills you,"

I growled." You sound like my brother,"

Shellectro didn't respond but all he did was turn away to a computer.

Come to think of it, the Turtles of Eternity all remind me of me and my bros. Weird, right?

Wait a while, any superpower from the inside? I think I have an idea…

I turned my head to Griddex, who glared at me angrily, making me snicker.

If Shellectro acts like Don then there's a possibility that Griddex may act like Raph so…

" Hey, Griddex!" I taunted, sticking my tongue out." You and your excuse-for-a-bunch-of-brothers are stupid, old-fashioned monsters that could destroy the city!"

He growled and shivered in rage, just as I thought he would, before clenching both his hands into a pair of fists. I took a step back and smirked, which I saw Blobboid notice, making his eyes widened in realization.

" Griddex, wait! Don't!" he tried to stop Griddex but it was too late.

The muscle of the Turtles of Eternity pounded both his fists on the glass, breaking it and making me yelp. Shellectro turned, his eyes wide in shock.

" Griddex!" he zapped Griddex, who flinched in pain." Are you insane?!"

" He was mockin' us!" Griddex roared back.

" It was a trick!" Blobboid pointed out.

I chuckled and snuck out of their sight as the three fought. I ran off but gulped when I realized that their lair was huge!

" Uh oh…" I turned my head around, trying to find a way out but the place was larger than any place or hideout I've been in.

" There he is!"

My eyes widened and I froze before turning to see Griddex, Shellectro and Blobboid running towards me at quick speed. I gulped, backing up to escape but failed as they pounced onto me. They tried to hold me down but I was able to struggle because of my super strength yet their teamwork is still as great as my power.

" Get…off…me…!" I really tried my hardest to push them off.

" No way!" Griddex grew into his large size, making him heavier than he already was." You ain't gettin' away dat easily!"

We all wrestled for a while before freezing when we heard a yell.

" WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

We turned to see another mutant turtle with forest green skin, purple mask and long cape. I gasped.

Is…Is that…

His coal black eyes fell on me and he gasped with wide eyes.

" Turtle Titan?!"

 ** _Graviturtle's POV_**

" Turtle Titan?!" I took a step back before glaring at my three younger brothers." How did he get in here?!"

They all stood up but didn't respond so I groaned and glared down at Turtle Titan, who was still laying on the ground.

" How did you get in here, you…you trash-talking, so-called hero-wanna-be?!" I growled.

What? I'm really mad at him not just for stealing our spotlight but for saying that he was a better hero than we could ever be. My brothers and I worked out shells off so people would appreciate the hard work we're doing so us being told that we aren't good enough is just…wrong!

" I-I…" Turtle Titan stuttered with a gulp.

For another immortal superhero, he sure acts like a coward.

" You what?!" I couldn't keep my anger or temper in any longer and it wasn't just for him.

Turtle Titan looked down as he stood up." Your-Your brothers knocked me out…"

I turned to my brothers, raising an eyebrow for an explanation.

" It was mostly Griddex and Shellectro!" Blobboid pointed at our middle brothers." They wanted to do some kind of investigation!"

" But ya went along wit' it, you blobby freak!" Griddex roared.

" Griddex!" Shellectro snapped, zapping Griddex before turning back to me." Look, Graviturtle, it was I who wanted to investigate more than these two so…"

" Are you serious?!" I stomped towards them." Turtle Titan now knows where's our hideout and he now knows how we look! It's an easy humiliation!"

" Look, Graviturtle, I know you're upset but look at the bright side; now that Turtle Titan's with us, the citizens of NYC would only look to us for help,"

" Shellectro, we're trying to change the people and mutants' minds about us being a bunch of terrible and dangerous turtle immortal superheroes! We don't need more accusations from theories!"

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV_**

 **(SORRY BUT I NEED TO CHANGE POINT OF VIEWS OVER AND OVER AGAIN!)**

I groaned internally as I watched Graviturtle and Shellectro argue.

Funny, they remind me of Donnie and Leo whenever they fight about D's experiments.

Suddenly, I felt sad.

I mean, my hero and the mutant turtle I fell in love with just called me a trash-talking, so-called hero-wanna-be. That…That hurt.

I felt tears run down my eyes but they went unnoticed from the Turtles of Eternity so I just swiftly wiped them off before they could stain my mask. I started to take a few steps back before turning to try to leave. I was about to find a door when something bright and orange caught my attention from the shattered glass tank. I turned and gasped to see…fire?!

I yelped, taking a few steps back before falling on my butt.

" My computer!"

I turned to see the Turtles of Eternity running towards me with Griddex glaring at me.

" What did ya do?!" he roared.

" He didn't do anything!" Shellectro explained." My computer started to overheat after you destroyed the glass tank!"

" It was still Turtle Titan's fault since he's the one who—"

" No time for the Blame Game, guys!" Graviturtle yelled." We need to stop the fire before it spreads!"

I was frozen in shock as the four tried to stop the fire.

The fire. Not again.

The fire in my family's old and burnt apartment…the fire at my brother's laboratory…

I felt myself tremble as the memories flowed back towards me but I shook my head and decided to help. I ran towards the source of the fire and saw the overheated computer of Shellectro's then I used wind to blow the flames away but it only saved the computer from burning, not the Turtles of Eternity's whole lair. I groaned and grabbed the computer before super speeding to Shellectro, who had gone to the ceiling to get away from the fire, so I could give his computer back to him then I went back into the fire to blow away the rest of the flames. I blew and blew but was only able to blow away parts and bits of the fire. I soon ran out of air, collapsing to the ground as I panted. I tiredly looked up and my eyes widened to see cracks from the walls breaking the ceiling.

Hmm, how familiar…

Suddenly, the ceiling pieces crashed down on me and all I could do was scream.

 _" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 ** _Graviturtle's POV_**

 _" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Mu brothers and I were on the stable parts of the ceiling when I heard a familiar scream from below.

I gulped." That's sounds like Turtle Titan!"

" Meh, leave 'im in there!" Griddex growled." He deserves it!"

" Shut up, Griddex!" I scowled at my younger brother." Your rude and mean attitude is the exact reason why people and mutants are hating us! They think we're cold-hearted! Well, I'm gonna prove them wrong!"

With that, I lunged back inside the Shell-O-Dome and coughed as the smoke started to cover the air.

I might be mad at Turtle Titan for stealing our spotlight but that doesn't mean I'll just leave him to die in here. That's not what a real hero would do.

I searched and searched until I heard a groan. I turned my head and couched to see a sea green hand with a glove.

Funny, this scenario seems familiar…

I ran towards him and took off the debris of the ceilings then gasped to see Turtle Titan unconscious, his cape, gloves, suit, and mask torn and nearly burnt. I gulped before carrying him bridal style, surprised that he was lighter than I had thought before using my whips to fly back out to the stable parts of the ceiling. My brothers were shocked to see me carrying Turtle Titan, whom I placed down beside me before using my whips to blow away the fire. It took hours but the fire finally ceased. I sighed in relief before turning back to my brothers.

" Scout the place to make sure the fire is actually gone," I told them.

They nodded before heading inside our now-burnt home. I sighed.

Well, now I know how those people from the fire 10 years ago feel about losing a home. The only good thing about now was that our home just needed some repairs to be fixed.

Suddenly, I heard coughs and I turned to see Turtle Titan coughing out smoke as he sat and looked down.

His coughs sound so familiar…

I ran over to him and knelt down to rub his shell as he trembled.

" Hey, hey," I soothed." Take it easy or you might cough out blood,"

He started to cough slowly before taking off his mask and looking up at me with huge ocean blue eyes.

" G-Graviturtle?" he stuttered.

Wait, that voice…Wait, it can't be who I think it is! Can it? Can it be…

" Michelangelo?" I asked, taking a step back." Is that…Is that you?"

" You can just call me Mikey but yeah, it's me," He nodded.

I suddenly got outraged, standing up with glare." You're Turtle Titan?! I thought you liked the Turtles of Eternity! I thought you admired us as he heroes of NYC! Why?! Why did you trash-talk us?! Why did you think your better than us?!"

He was taken back with so many accusations, tears building up in his eyes. I soothed myself, yelling at myself to calm down before sitting down. We were both silent until he spoke up.

" I did like the Turtles of Eternity, Graviturtle," he replied." I still do but so many had lost faith in you dudes that I had to lie. I know that it was wrong but I-I was new to the whole superhero business that I didn't want to be hated. My smart older brother helped me and guided me with the superhero stuff but he and the rest of my family lost trust in you guys. I felt like I was the only one who cared about how you guys feel so, every time I lied, I felt guilty. I knew I could never be better than any of you guys…especially you…"

I felt myself blush before turning away with a groan.

" But," he continued as I felt and heard him move closer." to be honest, you're still my hero…"

I blushed harder when I felt his arms around my neck, embracing me in a hug. I turned my head and gulped to see him sobbing on my shoulder. I felt my chest tighten in guilt.

Oh shell. Even after saving him all those years ago, I still can't take my mind off him. Michelangelo, er Mikey, was the first to hug me tenderly, the first to kiss me…they were all warm and eventful memories, even if he was just a kid that time.

I didn't know what I was thinking, and/or if I was even thinking at that moment when I leaned my face close to his head, closed my eyes and kissed his forehead. His eyes were wide as he pulled away.

" G-Graviturtle…" he was left speechless, making me chuckle.

He wasn't a kid anymore. He's now an immortal teenager. About my age or a little younger. Can't let him get away now, right?

" Oh, Michelangelo…" I stroked his head and moved closer.

He flinched and tried to move away, making me chuckle again before moving close again. I pulled him into another hug.

" Do you remember this?~" I hissed into his ear live in a tone that I've never used before.

Lust.

I pulled away from the hug then pulled him up a bit before kissing his cheek briefly. His cheeks were redder than ever.

" W-Wha…?" he was still left speechless." I-I-I…"

I snickered." What's the matter, Michelangelo? What happened to the inner superhero in you?"

" W-Wait," he gulped." d-do you…?"

" I've been for a while. The last time I met you, I couldn't take my mind off of you,"

His ocean blue eyes widened and sparkled." You-You too?"

" What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Ever-Ever since we met and said goodbye," he started to act shy and sheepish." I couldn't help but admire you. It started off as simple admiration then it turned to crush then…love,"

I blinked at him before smirking and pressing my lips on his. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist. His tongue wrestled with mine but I quickly dominated, making him moan as I gently and carefully pushed him back on his shell. His legs were up and slightly open as I grabbed his upper arms and placed them above his head. I pulled away so we could catch our breath before moving to his neck to give him hickeys.

" G-Gravi~" he moaned out.

I sucked the crook of his neck, making him churr and moan louder as he panted.

" What the shell?!"

I pulled away and Mikey and I both flushed as we turned our heads to see Griddex standing nearby with wide eyes.

" Did…somethin' happen while da otha's an' I were checkin' if our place was still okay?!" he growled, glaring at Mikey.

I rolled my eyes and stood up then helped Mikey stand as I picked up his mask and gave it to him then he placed it on before turning back to my brother.

" Nothing." I said then turned to Mikey, licking my lips." Nothing yet, at least,"

He gulped and turned red as I grabbed his wrist then turned to Griddex.

" Is my room clear?" I asked.

" Uh, yeah," Griddex folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously." Our rooms weren't affected by any of da fire an'/or any of da damage. Why?"

I smirked but said nothing as I dragged Mikey down to the rooms, going past my two other brothers.

" Uh, Graviturtle," Shellectro looked confused." where are you going?"

" With Turtle Titan?" Blobboid added, raising an eyebrow.

" Personal stuff," I chuckled at their confused faces before heading to my room, dragging Mikey behind.

Once we were inside, I locked the door and took off my cape then pinned Mikey to my bed. His eyes were half-opened as I took off his superhero suit and mask.

" G-Gravi?~" he sounded confused and afraid but slightly lustful, making me chuckle.

" I got ya, Mikey~" I purred in his ear lobe before going to his neck to drag my tongue down his sea green skin." Relax~"

I heard him gulp but he hummed and muttered an ' _okay_ ' so I continued to taste him, going down his plastron. I took off my suit and dragged my fingers down to his groin, which I rubbed until his member came out. I took one last glance at his face and smirked when I saw his cheeks flushed and his eyes closed while I could hear him internally moaning and churring in pleasure. I also noticed that his cock was weeping already so I chuckled and took it in before giving him a hard deepthroat.

" AAH~ G-GRAVI~" he moaned out loud, panting as he gripped tight to the mattress.

I bobbed my head up and down then pulled away, causing him to whine as I moved back to his neck to give him hickeys, licks and kisses while I rubbed my growing bulge against his member.

" Graviturtle!~ Aah!~" he panted and gulped.

I let out my manhood and went down to his entrance then pushed a finger in and thrusted it in and out as I pumped my cock to harden it and lube it up. After I pulled my finger out, I slowly entered my member inside of him. I heard him gasp and whimper so I laid myself on top of his body and gave him a brief kiss.

" Relax, Turtle Titan~" I soothed as he looked at me in pain and half-opened eyes." You've gotten experiences more painful than this, haven't you?~"

" N-Not really," he replied with another pant." but…but I trust you so go on,"

I obliged and began to move in a slow pace. He groaned in pain so I paused for a while but after I heard him whining for me to move, I chuckled and thrusted at a faster and harder pace. He began to moan and churr louder than before, making me move my hardest, my fastest and my deepest.

" AAH!~ GRAVITURTLE!~"

I groaned." Damn, Mikey~ You're so tight~"

" A-And you're so big!~ Oh god~ Mmm~"

" Scream my name again, babe~"

" GRAVITURTLE!~ AAAH!~ CUM INTO ME PLEASE!~"

It took a while until I finally reached climax, spreading my seed into him as he cummed into our plastrons then I pulled out. I fell on top of him while both of us panted. He kissed my cheek before falling asleep.

" Goodnight~"

I smiled and stood up then cleaned myself up and placed a blanket over Mikey before heading out the door to help my brothers clean up the rest of the ashes inside the Shell-O-Dome.

The moment I opened my door, however, I was surprised, shocked and angry, to be honest, to see all three of my younger brothers nearly fall as they stood near my bedroom. Their faces were flushed and embarrassed as I folded my arms.

" You guys were…eavesdropping on me and Turtle Titan?" I raised an eyebrow.

" M-Maybe…" Blobboid gulped.

" Any reason why ya kissed and then had sex with dat supa'hero-wanna-be?" Griddex growled.

" I'll tell you," I grinned maliciously before walking away."…later. But I do got something announce,"

" And…what's that?" I heard Shellectro ask, making me chuckle.

 _" Turtle Titan is now a part of the Turtles of Eternity,"_


	6. GriddexX2003MikeyXShellectro fluf, lemon

_**Title: Spending A Saturday**_

 **Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Griddex/Mike/Shellectro: Fluff, macro lemon, three way lemon. Shellectro invents a growth ray and has fun.**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **It's the start of the weekend and Michelangelo's alone at the Shell of Justice with Shellectro and Griddex while Graviturtle and Blobboid are busy outside. Shellectro gets bored and invents a growth ray then he and Griddex come up with a plan to make the Saturday…interesting.**_

 **ENJOY!**

X

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

Start of a weekend; everyone's favorite time of the week.

Unfortunately, Michelangelo and the Super Turtles were bored in the Shell of Justice. They were so bored that Graviturtle and Blobboid went out on a training run, leaving Griddex, Shellectro and Mikey alone to rot in boredom.

In his lab, Shellectro groaned as he facepalmed himself on his desk, trying to think of something to do for the weekend. He grabbed a couple of stuff from his junk box and tinkered with it for a while.

Meanwhile, Griddex was doing push-ups in his room when he heard tinkering from downstairs so he stood up and went down to satisfy his curiosity. He took a glance of a sleeping Mikey on the couch and chuckled at how cute and peaceful he was before heading to his brother's lab.

" Yo, Shellectro," he called out to his electric-wielding brother.

" Hmm?" Shellectro only gave his size-manipulating brother little attention as he tinkered.

" Did anythin' entertainin' or spectacula' today?"

" Almost…Almost…"

" Almost…what?" Griddex looked over his brother's shoulder.

" Almost done! Just let me concentrate…"

" What are ya workin' on?!"

" A growth ray!" Shellectro grinned as he turned to show his brother the machine.

Griddex was confused." What is dat for even? I can already change size, ya know,"

" Don't know really," Shellectro just shrugged." Got any ideas?"

Suddenly, there was a snore and the two turned their heads to see Mikey deep in his sleep as he laid down on the couch. Almost at once, an idea popped into Griddex's head. He gave a smirk to his brother, who looked back at him curiously and suspiciously.

"…what?" Shellectro narrowed his chocolate brown eyes towards the older turtle.

" I was thinkin'…" Griddex then whispered his plan to his younger brother's ears.

Shellectro shivered at the lustful voice of his brother as he whispered but soon, he turned red and a smirk grew on his face.

" Ooh~" he chuckled." Perfect~"

 _ **2003 Mikey's POV**_

 _Mmm…rainbows…unicorns…pizza…_

I was having such an awesome dream when I felt someone shake me to wake up. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Griddex, in his largest size, looking down at me with his bright golden eyes and a smirk on his lips. I blushed.

" Had a good nap, Mike?" he asked with a chuckle.

I groaned in a little annoyance as I sat up." I _WAS_ until you woke me up,"

He chuckled." Sorry but just wanderin' if ya wanted ta join me an' Shellectro on a little…game,"

" What kind of game?" I raised an eyebrow at the new and strange tone in his voice.

" A game of enlargement!"

We both turned our heads and I gasped to see Shellectro as large as Griddex.

" What the shell?!" I was taken back with wide eyes." What did you…how did you…"

" A growth ray!" Shellectro cried out as he showed the machine in his huge, open palm." Try it, Mikey! It's awesome!"

I bit my bottom lip, nervous at first but I nodded and took the ray from his palm. I pointed it towards me and closed my eyes before shooting myself. There was a jolt of strange energy that gave me a shiver as I felt myself grow larger and larger while dropping the ray on the floor. When the ray's affect went away, I opened my eyes and gasped again.

" Woah!" I got excited." I'm huge!"

Griddex and Shellectro exchanged smirks as they walked towards me with Shellectro zapping the door of the Shell of Justice shut.

 _Whaaaaaaa?_

Griddex went behind my shell and wrapped an arm around my waist, making turn red and gulp before groaning when I felt his tongue being dragged down my neck.

" S-Shell~" I moaned out, panting as I squirmed.

It wasn't because I was uncomfortable with this but it was because it felt so good yet I still think that it's so wrong cause this is my brother's counterpart I'm falling for. Two of my brothers' counterparts, honestly.

" Aww~" Shellectro chuckled as he took off my belt and rubbed my appendage." Does that feel good, Turtle Titan?~"

" Mmm~" I shook my head, not wanting to feel the pleasure cause I know that when I get back home, this feeling will change my opinion on Raph and Donnie.

Griddex bit down on my sweet spot, making me break down on a loud moan as my member came out hard and Shellectro took it in his mouth before sucking. I was beginning to sweat as saliva came out from my tongue and my now open mouth.

" G-Guys~ Aah~" I gulped when I felt myself at the verge of cumming.

Griddex's hands were all over my body, taking off the rest of my gear as he marked me as his while Shellectro's hands went to my entrance and now showing tail as he gave my cock hickeys before pulling away. I whined but gasped when I felt a finger at my entrance then I churred when I felt pleasure at the hands circling the plates of my plastron.

" O-Oh, c-crud~" I couldn't take it and moaned as loud as I could.

Soon, I was all on fours with me facing the dark green-skinned Super Turtle as Griddex and Shellectro taking off their clothes before releasing their huge and weeping manhood. The electric-wielding Super Turtle thrusted in my entrance, making me gasp before my mouth was occupied with the size-manipulating Super Turtle's member. They both began to thrust fast and hard, with Shellectro pumping my cock as we all moaned loud.

" Ugh, so tight!~" Shellectro panted as he moaned.

" Even his mouth and throat's tight and good!~" Griddex cried out, his eyes half-open like mine and his brother's.

They kept on thrusting and thrusting then I reached climax, releasing it on the floor and in Shellectro's hand before they released their cum into me. I drank Griddex's semen as they pulled and we fell on the floor, panting in exhaustion. Shellectro and Griddex exchanged satisfied glances as I cuddled up to them.

" That…was fun," I said.

" Wanna go again?" Griddex gave me and Shellectro a smirk, making us nod immediately.

The place was a mess after our sessions, with the couch, Shellectro's stuff and every little thing in our way upside down as we all changed our positions but then, I was always going bottom and getting all their cum but I didn't mind at all. Graviturtle and Blobboid are going to kill us for messing up the place but it's cool.

 _They're gonna be gone for the whole day anyway…_


	7. 2003 Leo X Multi fluff

_**Title: Just Playing Around**_

 **Inky: I want Leonardo X Multi- fluff with lots of flirts!**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _2003 Leonardo, Multi, Elemental Michelangelo, 2012 Mikey, 2003 Usagi, Tomoe Ame, Lord Noriyuki, and Gennosuke are captured by Lord Hebi and Lordess Broken and are in the dungeon. Leonardo and Multi want to fuse to help them escape but fusions are forbidden in Feudal Japan so they annoy them with flirts until they allow them._**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

" Uh, how in the freakin' world did this happen again?" Multi raised an eye brow as he stared at his friends in their own dungeon cells.

" Do you even need a reminder, Multi?" Elemental Michelangelo groaned, only struggling a little bit on the tight rope that tied up his hands behind him." This is all Gennosuke's fault,"

" Hey!" Gennosuke gave a painful tug to his rope." What did I do?!"

" You were the one who was jealous of Usagi and Mikey being together so you fought Usagi, which caught the attention of Lord Hebi and Ms. Broken's samurais and guards, who all arrested us for trespassers and locked us all up in the dungeon," Leonardo said with no hesitation." Isn't that right, Usagi?"

" Yes," Usagi nodded." as I clearly remember,"

Gen huffed." Still not my fault! It wasn't my fault that a certain ugly rabbit ronin do-gooder over here took my crush!"

Of course, Usagi was insulted and fought back, causing both of the humanoid mammals to argue.

Mikey rolled his eyes at the bickering of his boyfriend and his admirer." Ugh, dominant males,"

" I know, right?" E. Mikey groaned.

" Both of you!" Tomoe Ame snapped." Now is not the time for bickering! Now is the time to think of a way to escape!"

" But how, Tomoe Ame?" Noriyuki sounded worried.

" We're tied up with Eternity Rope, kitty-cat," E. Mikey hissed." Even I can't break this! Only a fusion can!"

" But how can we try fusing if we're apart?" Mikey asked.

"Multi monsters can do this thing called Telepathy Fusion," Multi said with a thought." If I focus hard enough, I'll be able to get me and Leonardo to fuse,"

" No!" Tomoe Ame eyes widened as she sounded as if she was in the verge of panic." You are forbidden to fuse!"

" What?!" Leonardo whined yet it wasn't because he was mad at the sudden information but most likely…disappointed." Why not?!"

" Because fusions are forbidden in Feudal Japan," Usagi explained gently and calmly." Many see them as ' _Cheat Codes_ ', in Michelangelo-san and Mikey's language. They think that people fuse to make themselves stronger and/or to make weak warriors strong without any effort,"

Multi sighed and looked down at his feet sadly while Leonardo whimpered and pouted.

By how they were acting, E. Mikey could tell they were desperate to fuse with each other again.

" Oh come on!" the elemental groaned and rolled his eyes at both his counterpart and his eldest brother's counterpart." You two are such fusion addicts!"

" So?" Multi growled." We love to be with each other! So what?"

" Oh crud…" Mikey sighed and internally facepalmed.

" Come on!" Leonardo began to complain." E. Mikey, we've been in Feudal Japan for a week! That's how long we were able to stand not being in a fusion! We can't take longer than that!"

" Yeesh," E. Mikey rolled his eyes at the turtle's complain." You guys really are fusion addicts. I mean, it's better than being sex addicts but it's kinda like that! It's a bad addiction, dudes!"

After a while, the group sat in silence, with Tomoe Ame, Usagi, and Lord Noriyuki trying to think of a way to escape. Silence was all around them…that is, until an idea came to the multi monster's head, which made him suddenly smile mischievously.

" Oh, _Leonardo_ ~" he purred with a giggle.

Leonardo flushed with wide eyes but soon his coal black eyes were half-open as a sudden smirk crept up his face.

" Well, _hello_ ~" he giggled back as he stared seductively at his boyfriend, who looked back at him with the same expression.

E. Mikey overheard them and groaned in annoyance." Oh no…"

" Not this again…" Mikey whined after hearing the words of both of his counterparts.

Confused, the others turned to Leonardo and Multi, whose cells were parallel from each other as they began their little 'game'.

" Haven't I heard your adorable voice before?~" Leonardo giggled with a crafty smile.

" I don't know~" Multi blushed as he playfully rolled his eyes, a snicker on his face." I don't usually talk to you from a great big distance before~"

"… _what_ are they doing?" Tomoe Ame asked, both confused and bewildered by what the two terrapins were up to.

" _Flirting_." E. Mikey groaned and then shivered." Gross."

" Ugh," Mikey whimpered before begging." please make it stop!"

" Well," Leonardo gave a playful shrug and a lustful smirk." that is no surprise to me~ After all, we are always close together~ So close~"

Multi churred." Mm~ I have a feeling your turning me on~"

His gaze fell to his boyfriend's belt, which was almost lose with the ingrowing bulge from inside, making him chuckle.

" Or," he licked his lips." am I the one turning you on?~"

Leonardo's face was redder than a tomato but his smirk didn't falter as he looked down at his bulge.

" Oopsie!~" he closed his legs shut with a cheeky giggle." Was it a little too showie?~"

Usagi and Mikey exchanged faces of disgust while E. Mikey turned his head to the side to hurl all of his lunch out. Tomoe, Noriyuki and Gen seemed confused still.

Multi whined." Aww.~ Why'd you close it?~ It was such a good view~"

" Are you fucking serious right now?!" E. Mikey roared then barfed out more of his food as the flirty couple ignored his comment.

Mikey turned to Usagi with pleading eyes, which the ronin clearly understood as he turned to Tomoe and Noriyuki.

" We should let them fuse," he said.

" Why?" the samurai cat couldn't understand the situation.

" Because of…" Usagi then lowered his voice."…sexual reasons,"

Gen's face turned green in disgust before gagging. Tomoe finally saw what he meant and nodded then turned to the flirting couple.

" Fine." she groaned." You two may fuse. Just…stop flirting…in a sexual way,"

Leonardo laughed in satisfaction while Multi smiled widely before blinking, his eyes turning full-on white as he and his boyfriend glowed a bright aura. With a blast of light, the two disappeared from their cells and reappeared in the dungeon hallway.

They were fused into Lord Leader, a 10 foot, blue skinned, fusion with short lime-and-forest green hair, a pair of coal-and-crystal blue eyes and two pairs slim arms as he wore a blue-and-orange mask and a suit with colors of midnight blue and chocolate brown.

" Double L!" Mikey was relieved to see the fusion." Yay! We're saved!"

Lord Leader smiled before crouching down." Hang on, guys. I'll get you out in a jiffy!"

With one snap of his fingers, the Eternity Ropes broke off and the cell doors disappeared. Gen, Usagi, Mikey, Tomoe, E. Mikey, and Noriyuki were happily free as they ran back to Lord Leader.

" Thank you, Lord Leader," Usagi bowed.

" Now that your services are no longer needed here, you two should unfuse." Tomoe sounded strict and cold.

Lord Leader snickered at the harshness in her tone but didn't bother to oblige." Are you joking around, Tomoe? I haven't been myself for a week!"

" Nice one, Lord Leader!" Mikey giggled." Did you guys get it? He hasn't been ' _himself_ '! Hahaha!"

" Haha." E. Mikey rolled his eyes at his counterpart." Hilarious. Let's just get the _fuck_ outta here,"

" You really gotta stop swearing, E. Mikey," Leonardo spoke through Lord Leader's mouth.

E. Mikey glared at him." Just get us out of here."

" Fine." Lord Leader split his shell into two, transparent wings before each taking his friends; Mikey and E. Mikey on his shoulders while Usagi, Gen, Tomoe, and Noriyuki on each of his hands.

Guards were starting to appear so Lord Leader took flight, going through the roof and flying off to Lord Noriyuki's palace.

" You know that there are other ways to persuade us to let you two fuse that flirting in a disgusting way, you know?" E. Mikey sounded unamused.

" Well," Lord Leader gave a cheeky smile as he shrugged." I know,"

" Then why didn't you?"

Lord Leader chuckled before turning away.

 _" Because we love to play around with you jerks,"_


	8. 2003 Usagi X 2012 Mikey fluff, mpreg

_**Title: A Happy Family?**_

 **Inky: And 2003 Usagi X Mikey- fluff, mpreg with shocks, Jotaro, Mariko, Kenichi and family**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _2003 Usagi and (2012) Mikey are already married. It was a shock to them when they found out that Mikey was pregnant after their honeymoon. Their happiness, however, gets interrupted when E. Mikey tells them an important info that gives Usagi an obstacle to conquer._**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 _ **2003 Usagi's POV**_

I sat on the couch in the lair of my kame friends. I slightly turned to my lover Mikey, who had his head on my shoulder as he quietly slept.

It had been a month since me and Mikey's wedding and our delightful honeymoon. It had been heated and eventful, letting our bond and love grow more than ever.

We had just been watching a show in the television when my Sakura fell asleep. I chuckled and turned the television off.

Now, I leaned my head gently on his, my eyes fluttering to close as I started to slowly descend to the land of dreams. The moment I did, however, I heard a choked gag and footsteps run off then felt the space beside me empty. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, which suddenly widened when I realized that my lover had vanished.

" _Watashi no ai?_ (My love?)" I asked as I looked around." _Doko ni imasu ka?_ (Where are you?)"

I heard a barf and I turned to see the bathroom then I got on my paws and ran as fast as I could.

I did not need my geta sandals in my friends' home. I know that the floor does tend to get cold but I only wear my footwear whenever we head out for night patrol.

As soon as I got the restroom, I froze to see my lover on his knees, hurling in the toilet bowl, which he was gripping tightly to.

" Mikey!" I ran to him and crouched down before placing a reassuring hand on his shell." Are you alright?"

" I-I-I…" Mikey was trembling before vomiting into the toilet bowl once more, worrying me.

" Leonardo-san!" I yelled as loud as I could." Elemental Michelangelo-san! Multi-san! Anyone! _TASUKETE!_ (HELP!) PLEASE!"

At once, my friends came and Leonardo-san helped me to carry my lover, who had fainted after the second round of vomiting, while Multi-san, Elemental Michelangelo-san and Leatherhead-san ran to the laboratory. After bringing Mikey to the laboratory bed, Elemental Michelangelo-san sternly told Leonardo-san and I to stay outside in the living room and to sit on the couch.

I respect Elemental Michelangelo-san and his words and actions but I still felt worry and nervousness wash over me.

I trembled in fear, my olive back eyes on my hands as I looked down on them. Leonardo-san was sitting beside me as he placed a hand of reassurance on my shoulder.

" It's gonna be okay, Usagi," he told me gently." I'm sure Mikey's going to be okay,"

" Oh, I hope so…" I sighed.

" What happened, anyway?"

" I-I do not know," my hands were still shaking as I spoke." Mikey and I were merely taking a little nap when I heard him gag and run off to the bathroom. I followed him and found him vomiting in the toilet bowl,"

The memory of my new spouse looking sick made me shiver.

" Hey," Leonardo-san rubbed my back reassuringly." I'm sure things aren't as serious as they look,"

" But…what if they are?!" I broke into tears." What if I had done something wrong during our honeymoon that made him sick?!"

" Calm down, Usagi! We won't know anything until Multi, E. Mikey and Leatherhead are done giving Mikey a check-up! For now, getting upset at yourself won't do you any good so just calm down!"

I internally told myself to calm down as I leaned myself down on the couch. It took me a while until I finally calmed myself completely as I joined my closest friend on waiting for our other friends and his lover to finish.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" Usagi! Leonardo! Come here!"

I sat up immediately when I heard Elemental Michelangelo-san's voice from the laboratory. I turned to Leonardo-san, who looked back at me with a confused expression but before any of us could do anything, we both heard a baby crying from above.

" Oh no." Leonardo-san's coal black eyes widened as he turned around." Budo Crystalo's awake! I have to feed him a bottle of milk!"

Before I could respond, he ran up to his and Multi-san's bedroom to ease Budo-kun's crying. I sighed and made my way to the laboratory, where I was met by Multi-san.

" Hey, Usagi," he said." where's Leonardo?"

" Feeding Budo-kun a bottle of milk up in your room," I replied, pointing to the direction where Leonardo-san ran off to.

" Our little ninja turtle-multi monster angel woke up?"

" Yes, he did,"

Multi-san groaned before running off, making me sigh. I then spotted my spouse still unconscious on the bed while Elemental Michelangelo-san and Leatherhead-san were too focused on the screen of their computer to notice me.

" Elemental Michelangelo-san?"

They finally turned and Elemental Michelangelo-san smiled as he took a step forward.

" Hey, Usagi," he said." I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. Which one would you want us to tell you first?"

" The-The bad news," I trembled as I spoke." So I can comfort myself with the good news afterwards,"

He snickered and shrugged then turned around." Sure, why not? Babe?"

I looked up to see Leatherhead-san coming over with his glasses and a clipboard with paper.

" Usagi," he said." the bad news is that Mikey is in a little coma but don't worry, he will be awake by tomorrow morning,"

I sighed in relief." That is bad but also reliving. What is the good news?"

Elemental Michelangelo-san snickered." Don't you mean…great news?"

" What…do you mean?" I was confused.

" My friend, I congratulate you for the news," Leatherhead-san smiled happily." Based on the scanners, Mikey…is pregnant!"

I gasped at the last word that my crocodile friend said.

My love? Pregnant?! With our child?!

" How is that possible?!" I cried out with wide eyes.

The moment I saw the confusion in their faces, I quickly cleared out my statement." It is not that I hate the fact that my spouse is carrying our child. I am just…confused!"

" You see, Usagi," Leatherhead-san adjusted his glasses." Like E. Mikey and Multi, Mikey is also a hermaphrodite, or, in other words, he has the reproductive systems of both male and female, which means he can also reproduce,"

" Oh…" my eyes widened in surprise." That-That would mean…"

" Yep!" Elemental Michelangelo-san grinned." You're gonna be an official father!"

I was both frozen and moved from the information.

Yes, I am very happy to know that Mikey is carrying our child and that the child is valid (not out of wedlock) but, to tell anyone the truth, this will be my first time to experience being an official father to a child. Elemental Michelangelo-san is right. I will finally be a father to a biological child but I do not know how to properly raise a child.

But, on the other hand, it would be a great experience to raise a child that is my own and that calls me a father…

Elemental Michelangelo-san must have heard my thoughts as he snickered.

" Are you gonna need time to think things through, ronin?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I blinked in surprise but nodded before walking off to the shared bedroom of me and my lover then laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _I can't believe I'm going to be an official father…_

 **(THE NEXT MORNING)**

I did not notice that I fell asleep last night but the time I did notice, I had already woken up.

I could not take the thought of last night or the fright and nervousness out of my head. After years of being alone, I finally have a spouse and soon, I will finally have a child that will call me a father.

I am acting quite foolish. My lover would be the one to struggle in labor, not I. So why should I be the one to oppose this opportunity?

I stood up and ran off to the laboratory. I heard coughing so I ran inside to see my lover sitting up on the laboratory bed.

" My Sakura!" I ran to him and embraced him warmly, tears of joy flowing down my cheeks." Oh how I have missed you!"

I pulled away and Mikey smiled at me warmly." I missed you too, 'Sagi-bear,"

He looked around with worry in his eyes, making me worry.

" My Sakura?" I asked." Is there something a matter?"

" Did-Did E. Mikey find out what's the matter with me?" his baby blue eyes were filled with fear.

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder." Do not worry, my love. There is nothing a matter with you but there is an explanation to your recent release of nausea,"

" What is it?"

" You are pregnant!"

He gasped before squealing and jumping. He wrapped his arms around me tightly for a brief moment before pulling away with a wide smile.

" EEEEEE!" he cheered." I'm so happy for us, Usagi!"

I kissed his forehead." I am happy for us too, love. For now, you need to rest more. Alright?"

" Alright, Dr. Usagi!" he snickered and I chuckled as he laid back down.

I placed his blanket back on him before humming him a lullaby so that he would fall asleep again then once he was in slumber, I walked off to the kitchen.

 **(4 MONTHS LATER)**

 _ **Mikey's POV**_

Multi, who was carrying a sleeping Budo, and I were sitting on me and my lover's bed as we chatted when I felt my baby move.

" Oof!" I rubbed my baby bump to ease him/her." Easy there, baby. Easy…"

" Aww, it's nice that you and Usagi are having a baby," Multi said with a chuckle.

I smiled." Thanks, Multi! I can't wait to see the baby!"

" What do you think it's gonna be? A ratle or a trabbit? A girl or a boy?"

" Meh, does it matter? As long as he/she is healthy, I'm happy. I'm sure Usagi would be too,"

" What if he/she becomes dishonorable?" Multi raised an eyebrow at me." Or evil, in simpler words."

I shook my head." He/she won't. I swear that if he/she did then I'm going to kill myself,"

" That's…a bit too dark, don't ya think?"

" It's my baby, Multi. I'm the mother so I'm responsible for whatever's going to become of him/her,"

Multi shrugged." Well, if you say so,"

" Besides…"

" Hey, guys,"

Multi and I turned to see E. Mikey walking over to us with a piece of paper on his hand. I smiled and waved.

" Hey, E. Mikey!" I greeted.

He had a smirk on his face, worrying me as I placed down my hand.

" Uh…something wrong?" I asked with a gulp.

" Where's your husband, Reg. Mikey?" he asked.

" In the shower. Why?"

E. Mikey motioned Multi to go closer to him and the moment he read what was on the paper, my multi monster counterpart's eyes widened in shock.

" Woah." he snickered." Now this is interesting…"

" What-What's interesting?!" I was freaking out right now.

The turned to me before E. Mikey whispered into the ear lobe of Multi, who chuckled and ran off to his and Leonardo's room.

I was confused." Uh, what was that for?"

" I told Multi to stay out of this because this is only yours and Usagi's business." E. Mikey smiled innocently at me but, reading through the expression on his face, this wasn't good." Besides, we still need to wait for Usagi,"

I sighed and nodded. After a couple of minutes, Usagi came into our bedroom and I turned really red to see him half-naked, the bottom part of his body covered with a towel while the top part was bare with his fur. The moment he realized I was in the room, he also flushed and gulped.

" M-My Sakura?!" he clutched his towel close." Wh-What are you doing here?!"

" For important business." E. Mikey replied, making us turn to him as he folded his arms." Put your damn clothes on, ronin. And quick, too."

My lover nodded then obliged before sitting beside me. He smiled at me and rubbed my impregnated stomach, making me giggle.

" How is my little Lotus?" he asked with a small laugh before kissing my cheek and then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder." And my wonderful Sakura~"

I giggled again." Oh you~"

" Enough!" E. Mikey snapped as he held out the paper." Look, since you two are going to have a child, I want to give a special present so that Usagi doesn't need to roam anymore,"

" Oh?" Usagi raised an eyebrow at my counterpart." And what is this special present?"

E. Mikey smirked." A kingdom,"

" A…WHAT?!" Usagi and I were taken back with wide eyes.

Was he serious?!

" You heard me perfectly well. A kingdom," E. Mikey's diamond eyes rolled before going down to the paper in his hands." The Bushinobi Kingdom is a kingdom where samurais, ninjas and warriors of all kind live in peace. For this kingdom to function well and peacefully, I need one ruler that follows the Bushido code and another ruler that follows the Shinobi code so, since you, Usagi, follow the Way of the Samurai, and you, Reg. Mikey, follow the Way of the Ninja, you two are perfect to rule!"

I turned to Usagi, who looked paler than he usual looks as he trembled, making me hold his hand.

" Usagi?"

He turned to me and I could see the shock in his eyes.

" You okay?" I asked.

" Yes," he sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead." I-I think so…"

" Are you sure?" I moved closer to whisper my words to him so that E. Mikey couldn't hear us." You kinda look…shocked,"

" Surprised, my love," he also lowered his voice to a whisper after realizing what I was doing." I was merely surprised and caught-off-guard by Elemental Michelangelo-san's gift for us,"

He moved closer to my ear lobe and added," Would you want to rule a kingdom with me?"

I froze, my eyes widened when I realized that my husband was giving my the decision.

Before I met Usagi, 2 years ago, my bros and I went to the Elemental Kingdom for a ball. E. Mikey had his two advisers, Ms. Perfect and Sir Strictor, to educate us so we could act like royals. E. Mikey's eldest daughter, Gracine, taught me extra lessons on how to rule a kingdom properly.

I always wanted to rule a kingdom, just like E. Mikey. Maybe I should say yes. I mean, I'd have Usagi with me to help so…

I gave Usagi a small, shy smile and a small blush on my lime green, freckled cheeks before replying to his question," It would an honor for me to rule a kingdom with you. Anywhere you go, I will go,"

Usagi blushed then smiled back at me sweetly. He placed a kiss on my forehead before we turned to face E. Mikey.

" So…" he had his arms folded a while ago when he was impatiently waiting." what's your response?"

" We love your present, our dear, elemental friend," my husband bowed.

" Yep!" I agreed with a bright grin.

E. Mikey smiled." Good. But, there is one more thing you dudes should know before moving in,"

" What is it, bruh?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Unfortunately, due to some scans I got, I realized that your child won't be heir to the throne. It would be Usagi's son…Jotaro,"

Jotaro-chan? That sweet young bunny rabbit that Usagi told me about? The biological son of Usagi and Mariko?

I turned and noticed Usagi froze with wide eyes.

" Love?" I asked worriedly.

" E-Elemental M-Michelangelo-san," he stuttered." d-does that…that mean…"

" Yep." E. Mikey nodded." you have to get Jotaro to be in your custody,"

" But…But I cannot! Jotaro might be biologically my son but Kenichi and Mariko are his real parents!"

" Sorry but rules are rules."

I realized that Usagi was trembling now, tears in his eyes. I gulped before turning to E. Mikey.

" There…There's got to be another way, E. Mikey!" I cried out, wrapping my arm around my husband's.

E. Mikey shook his head." Nope. Usagi has to do it while you and I head early to the castle,"

" WHAT?!" I clutched Usagi's arm closer now." You-You want me to leave him to face Mariko and Kenichi on his own?! You're insane, E. Mikey!!!"

" It's for his own good. He needs to learn, for shell's sake!"

I looked up at Usagi with wide eyes and he looked down at me with worry-full, tearful, olive black eyes yet he wiped those tears away and nodded.

" If that is what it takes for my Sakura and I to rule the Bushinobi Kingdom then so be it." his voice was bold and brave as he spoke.

" Are you sure?" I was worried and frightened on what Mariko and Kenichi might do when they learn that Usagi and I would have to take care of Jotaro…more like what Kenichi might do…

Usagi looked down at me with a smile before cupping my cheeks with both his hands then he kissed my forehead.

" Yes, I am sure," he nuzzled my neck then pulled away.

I giggled then nodded as he stood up to leave. E. Mikey rolled his eyes at us before sticking out his arm making a portal. Usagi took a deep breath then he ran off and jumped in the portal. I bit my lip worriedly as I watched him go.

As I heard from Usagi, Mariko is his childhood love and that she still loves him while Kenichi is his childhood rival. He loves Mariko and loves Jotaro like his own, meaning he fears that Usagi would take him away. Now that Usagi needs to take Jotaro away, Kenichi will possibly kill him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see E. Mikey looking down at me with a calm expression.

" It's gonna be okay." he told me and I sighed then looked away.

 _" I hope so…"_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **2003 Usagi's POV**_

" WOAH!" I gasped as I was transported to the forest near my old home.

I landed on my two paws, nearly making me stumble as I tried and succeeded to keep balance. Once I was standing properly, I sighed in relief and started to head towards my old village.

The magistrate of the village was my father but after he perished, Kenichi became the magistrate.

I took out my kasa and walked around, trying to find Kenichi and Mariko's home when something small bumped into me.

" Oh my!" I looked down to see a familiar pair of olive black eyes.

" Oh, sorry!" the child apologized sheepishly." I-I was rushing to get to dad…"

" Jotaro!" a sharp voice came from behind me and I turned to see another familiar being stomp towards us.

It is…Kenichi!

" There you are!" Kenichi squatted down and placed both hands on the child's shoulders." I told you not to astray, remember! You could have gotten lost and kidnapped!"

" Sorry, dad," Jotaro looked down as he fidgeted." I was going to run back to you when I accidentally bumped into this stranger,"

" Run?! That is dangerous! You could have hurt yourself!"

Kenichi stood and turned to me before gasping.

" Usagi?!" he cried out, taking a step back.

I chuckled and raised my kasa so that my eyes would no longer be covered.

" Yes, it is I," I nodded." It is great to see you again, Kenichi,"

I looked down and patted Jotaro's head with smile." And it is great to see you too, Jotaro-chan,"

" Uncle Usagi!" Jotaro ran to hug my legs." Yay!"

" What are you doing back in this village, Usagi?" Kenichi asked with a suspicious voice.

" I would like to speak to you and Mariko, Kenichi," I replied solemnly, disguising the nervousness that was growing inside me." It is from someone very important,"

Kenichi narrowed his eyes and leaned closer." From who?"

I took out a badge from my pocket, which Elemental Michelangelo-san gave me a month ago for some strange reason, then showed it to Kenichi, who gasped at the familiar symbol.

" Is…Is that…?" he stuttered, moving back even more with his eyes wide."…from the Elemental Kingdom…?"

" Yes," I nodded." I know you know that the new ruler of the Elemental Kingdom is King Elemental Michelangelo. He is a dear friend of mine and I am here to speak in his behalf,"

Kenichi blinked at me in shock before sighing and taking Jotaro by his hand." Alright, Usagi. As the king says…"

I sighed in relief as we walked through the village to their home, where Mariko was preparing food.

" Mariko!" Kenichi called out to her once we were inside." Jotaro and I are home! With a guest, too!"

Mariko turned to me and her eyes lit up before running to the door.

" Usagi!" she wrapped her arms around me to pull and wrap me into a warm hug." It is wonderful to see you!"

Kenichi growled at me while Jotaro giggled as Mariko hugged me as tight as she could. I sighed and pulled away from the hug, giving her a little push before striding away from her.

I know she still loves me but my heart has changed. I am married to a wonderful lover who is carrying our darling child. I do not want to change anything and I do not want Mariko to start anything.

" Greetings, Mariko," I said with a small bow, not willing to turn to her.

" U— _sagi_?" I heard Mariko ask from behind, sounding hurt.

I do not wish to but I want to make it obvious that I no longer love her nor am I single. She is married to Kenichi, after all.

" I am here to report a very important from the king of the Elemental Kingdom, Elemental Michelangelo," I solemnly told them, finally turning to them to be brave to face them." It is with great joy that Jotaro-chan was chosen to be the heir of a newborn kingdom of the Elemental Kingdom,"

" An…heir?!" Kenichi gasped.

" That is amazing news!" Mariko jumped for joy." Oh, we are truly honored that the Great Honorable King has chosen our son to be an heir to a kingdom,"

" Heir?!" Jotaro started to sound very excited." I'm going to rule a kingdom soon?!"

I smiled then squatted down and placed my hands on his both of his shoulders." Yes, Jotaro-chan. You will be a king at the right age and at the right time,"

" Yay!" Jotaro enthusiastically jumped up and down." I'm going to be a ruler!"

He ran to Kenichi and Mariko, who both carried him on each of their shoulders as they cheered. I smiled at how good they look as a family before shaking my head.

Soon, Usagi… _soon_ …

" My friends," I began." the king also acts of your acquaintance to explain to you the reason on why Jotaro-chan was chosen to be the heir to the newborn kingdom,"

" Our…acquaintance?!" Mariko's eyes widened." Oh my! What an honor!"

" When are we expected by the king, Usagi?" Kenichi asked.

" Right now, actually," I replied with a bow.

I took out a circular disc from my pockets and threw it to the side, making a portal open. They gasped then I went ahead with them following behind me. When the portal ceased, I gasped to see the palace made of gold, it's walls covered with colors of light indigo and golden orange.

Oh my! This palace was built and decorated exactly for me and my lover!

" Gracious me!"

I turned to see Jotaro jumping for joy while Mariko and Kenichi were left staring in awe.

" Ah, you're here."

We all turned to see Elemental Michelangelo-san walk towards us with a calm smile on his face and his hands on his waist. His smile faltered, however, when his eyes fell on Mariko and Kenichi accompanying Jotaro. He then turned to me.

" You didn't explain anything to them, didn't you?" he asked.

I smirked and folded my arms before replying," You only told me to take Jotaro in my custody but he is still Mariko and Kenichi's child so they came along, of course,"

He groaned." Of course. You are too much of a coward to tell them the reason behind Jotaro being the heir to the Bushinobi Kingdom. Why am I not surprised?"

" What is going on?" Mariko asked, confused.

" Yes," Kenichi turned to give me a cold glare." what is King Elemental Michelangelo-san talking about?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell them the truth just yet. Elemental Michelangelo-san rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, we heard a familiar voice.

" I GOT FLOWERS!!!"

We turned to see my lover run in with indigo and orange flowers in his hands. I felt my face turn pink the moment I noticed his cloths.

He was wearing a golden, sleeveless shirt with pretty pink flowers imprinted on it. He also had a short, indigo skirt that showed off his lime green legs quite easily while his impregnated stomach looked very visible because of how thin his shirt was. He wore black shoes with hearts on them as his baby blue eyes shimmered at the same time as the gems in the flowers in his hands.

Needless to say, I was stunned by how amazing and adorable he looks in a female's clothing.

He stopped in front of us and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

" Usagi!" he cheered, almost in relief as he ran to hug me.

I noticed Mariko freeze in shock, making me sigh before hugging my lover back.

" _Konnichiwa, watashi mo ai_. (Hello, my love.)" I said after pulling away, stroking his cheek." _Watashi wa anata o taihen wasurete shimatta_. (I have missed you very much.)"

He giggled and took out a dark blue flower crown with sapphire gems from the small bouquet he held then he placed it on my head.

" And this is how I say how much I missed you too!" he nuzzled my neck and I felt myself sigh in relaxation.

" U-Usagi…?"

We turned our heads to see Mariko in tears as she backed up to Kenichi, whose eyes widen in shock as he held onto Jotaro's hand tightly. I sighed and turned around.

" Mariko, I can explain…"

" You don't have to!" Mariko shook her head, wiping the tears off her eyes in an angry way." I see this quite clearly! You have a new lover and it is male!"

" You haven't told them?" Mikey asked in a whisper.

" No, I have not." I shook my head with another sigh.

" Does anyone want an explanation to why Jotaro's the chosen heir to the throne of the Bushinobi Kingdom or not?!" Elemental Michelangelo-san impatiently cried out, making us all turn to him in surprise.

" Oh, right." Kenichi seemed to sound cold as he nodded." I am interested to know."

" So am I!" Mariko agreed.

" Well," Elemental Michelangelo-san cleared his throat." the simple reason on why Jotaro is heir is that this kingdom belongs to…Usagi,"

" WHAT?!" Kenichi and Mariko were taken back.

Jotaro turned to me and looked at me with confused eyes.

" Uncle?" he asked." What's going on?"

" Oh, don't you know, Jotaro-chan?" Elemental Michelangelo-san chuckled, folding his arms in a confident way." Wait a minute, you think Usagi doesn't know but he does know that you are his son and I know that you know that he is your real father. Right, Mariko?"

He raised an eyebrow at Mariko, who turned pale as she shivered.

" Wait," I was also confused as I turned to Jotaro." you knew that I was your real father?"

Jotaro's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment before turning sheepish and nodding." Y-Yes. M-Mother told me when you left…"

" What?!" I turned Mariko." You told him that I was his father but lied to me about him not knowing while you lied to him about me not knowing?! Why, Mariko?!"

" B-Because I…" she gulped in a shameful way."…I-I wanted him to know. I had to lie,"

I was taken back and nearly stumbled but my spouse caught me before I could fall.

I could immediately tell that Elemental Michelangelo-san was not a fan of drama as he rolled his eyes and turned away.

" Are you guys done with your little television drama?" he started to walk off." If you are then I will get the royal painter to paint the royal family portrait,"

He turned his head back to us and added," By the way, Mariko and Kenichi, you can stay with Jotaro but you can only be referred as his uncle and auntie. Jotaro, I want you to call Usagi your father while Reg. Mikey over here as your mother,"

With that, he turned and left us in the room. We were all silent for the whole time. Mikey stood by me, looking uncomfortable as he tried to hide himself from Mariko, who still looked pale as she gave a cold glare to my spouse. Kenichi held Jotaro's hand tighter as he glared at me coldly. Jotaro looked as if he was so confused that he could not take his mind off everything that was happening. I sighed and grasped my lover's hand, turning my head to his forehead before stroking his chin.

" Are you alright?" I whispered.

" Not really," he whispered back, leaning his head on my shoulder with a sigh.

" Why?"

" I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen…sorry…"

" Tsk, tsk." I shook me head, kissing his cheek." None of this is your fault, my Sakura. I assure you,"

" It kinda is. If we weren't in love and if we didn't marry…"

" Hush, love," I stroked his forehead lovingly." I chose this path so I must endure the pain,"

" But—"

" No, Mikey. I proposed to you, thus starting this harsh and difficult path of our lives,"

I placed a hand on his stomach and smiled, adding," In exchange for this great and special gift the Gods have given us,"

He giggled as I stroked his impregnated stomach, making him giggle more. I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

" Usagi! It tickles!" his laughter released the tension hidden inside me as he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

I softly laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist then lifted him up, which made him shriek and giggle his loudest. I was surprised by how light he still was to me even with the baby but I did not let that bother me as I twirled him around, making is both laugh. As I did so, I caught a sad glance from Mariko and Jotaro, making me frown and sigh sadly before placing my lover down on the ground again and taking back my arms and hands from his waist.

" Huh?" Mikey was confused until he noticed the expression on Mariko and Jotaro's faces." Oh."

I nodded and kissed his cheek then I turned and walked towards the family of three. They noticed me doing so and Mariko was the first to react.

" What else do you want from us, Usagi?" she harshly asked.

" Mariko," I replied, sighing." I know that you are still upset that I did not tell you I had a lover…"

" More than upset. You could have said something earlier about you finding a boyfriend,"

I gulped and held out my paw to show my wedding ring." Mikey is actually my spouse now,"

Mariko was taken back, looking mad but the angry expression on her face suddenly turned to sadness and guilt. She squatted down to Jotaro's eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry, my son," she apologized with tears." I'm sorry for lying to you about your real father not knowing of who you are. I did not want you to leave to find Usagi when he is traveling. I wanted you to believe that he didn't know your identity so you would not go with him,"

Jotaro just silently cried at his mother's explanation. He looked up at me with wide, olive black eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me that you knew, father Usagi?" he asked, me heart exploding at the word 'father' before my name.

" I did not say a word because I promised Mariko and Kenichi that I would not to keep you in the village and in their family," I replied.

Jotaro let his tears fall from his cheeks before running to hug me by my legs, his tears staining my pants but I did not bother to care as I patted his head. Before I could say anything, I heard a groan and we all turned to see Elemental Michelangelo-san angrily stomp across the room.

" My friend?" I asked, catching his attention." Are you alright?"

" No, I'm not." he glared at my lover with cold eyes." WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE ROYAL PAINTER WAS IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE?!"

Mikey shrugged." We went through the back door, E. Mikey. What did you expect?"

Elemental Michelangelo pointed a bad finger towards my spouse before stomping off. I turned back to my Sakura, who sighed then walked towards us. His eyes fell on Jotaro, who stopped crying and was now clutching the fabric of my pants while looking up fearfully as my lover's eyes lit up and his smile was wider than ever.

" OMG!!!" Mikey jumped, making me worry for the child he was carrying.

" My Sakura, no!" I placed my hands on his shoulders to make him stop jumping." You are carrying our spawn!"

" YOUR SPAWN?!" Mariko cried out in shock as Kenichi turned green in disgust.

" Sorry, sorry!" Mikey panted in tiredness, both of us ignoring Mariko and Kenichi's reactions as his smile flashed." I was just so happy to see a young, darling child! Especially one this adorbz!"

He leaned in to gently pinch Jotaro's cheek but fell off balance and nearly stumbled. Luckily, I caught him before he could fall them helped him go stand again.

" Love, you must be careful." I told him sternly." You are carrying a child and you are only 4 months pregnant,"

" Alright, alright," Mikey sighed with a normal smile, pulling me into a hug to kiss my cheek." I'm sorry,"

I nodded and kissed his forehead, making him giggle. I felt a tug from below and I looked down to see Jotaro looking confused.

" Yes, Jotaro?" I asked, squatting down to place a hand on his shoulder.

" Father, am I going to have a sibling?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded." Yes, Jotaro. You will in just 5 months,"

Jotaro's eyes lit up before he jumped for joy. He wrapped his arms around my neck to hug me warmly then after he pulled away, he looked up at Mikey and held out both his arms. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't sure so I turned to my lover, who noticed my expression but just shrugged and cheerfully picked up Jotaro, carrying him in his arms. I worried for the child in his stomach but seeing my spouse not in pain made me forget my worries with a calm and relieved sigh as Jotaro hugged his head with a smile.

" Are you going to be my new mommy?" he asked.

" Yep!" Mikey smiled widely as he hugged Jotaro back." And I promise to be honest and kind, like a good mother,"

I heard a sigh and turned to see Mariko in tears while Kenichi looked down, trying to hide the fact that he too was crying.

I did not wish to harm them, especially Mariko but she chose to lie and make things a mess.

I knew Jotaro and Mikey turned to me as I walked over to Mariko and Kenichi.

" Mariko, Kenichi…"

" What?" Kenichi was cold as he looked up and I gasped to see his tears flowing down his cheeks.

I sighed." I know you do not approve of this…"

" What gave it away?! You are taking Jotaro from us!"

" When you promised that you would not." Mariko gritted her teeth.

I heard a growl and turned to see Mikey place down Jotaro, who frowned angrily as they both walked towards us with my lover holding one of the hands of our ' _adoptive_ ' son. Jotaro used his other hand to hold one of mine before looking up at Mariko, who smiled at the sight of her biological son as she squatted down and opened her arms. Jotaro noticed this and glared at her as he took back his hands then he clutched Mikey's legs, looking away.

Mariko was confused." Jotaro? My son? Are…Are you alright?"

I was also confused so I squatted down and placed a hand on Jotaro's shoulder. He turned back with tears.

" Jotaro?" I asked, worried now.

He did nothing but sniffle his tears before whispering," She lied to me…"

I gasped, taken back as I stood up with wide eyes. I looked up at Mikey, who's eyes widen as well and that's when I knew that he had also been listening.

" Jotaro," I tried to reason with the young child." your mother Mariko had to…"

" She could have just told me the truth and reason out with me instead!" he yelled, making me, Mariko, and Kenichi nearly stumble.

" Jotaro!" Mikey picked him up and stroked his forehead." I know you're upset, my son, but you don't have to yell so loud…"

Jotaro nodded and hugged him, crying even more." I'm sorry…"

I sighed and patted his head before turning to my friends. Mariko was looking hurt while Kenichi sighed as he tried to comfort her.

" Mariko, Kenichi," I stepped forward again." I apologize for Jotaro'a outburst. I did not know he would ever do something like that…"

" I…I know it is not your fault, Usagi," Mariko gave a sigh." It is mine,"

Kenichi shook his head." Mariko…"

" No!" Mariko growled at herself, her crystal tears rolling down her cheeks." If I told him the truth about Usagi knowing about the truth then he would not get mad at me,"

She walked up to Jotaro and tried to stroke his forehead but he flinched away. I noticed that my spouse tried to whisper good things to make out ' _adoptive_ ' son reason out with his biological mother but none of his efforts were rewarded well. Jotaro just hugged him tightly, making Mikey sigh before turning to Mariko.

" Sorry, Mariko," he said, biting his bottom lip.

Mariko sighed." It-It is alright, M-Mikey-san. I understand…"

" FAMILY PORTRAIT TIME!" we heard Elemental Michelangelo-san cry out from the other room.

I sighed and took my lover's hand then we walked to the source of Elemental Michelangelo-san's cry and then I turned to both Mariko and Kenichi, who sighed as they followed behind us. When we got to the room, my eyes widened to see four, huge, familiar painted portraits leaning against a wall.

The first one was a painting of me and Mikey when he was still 15; on the one month anniversary of our relationship. The second was another painting of us but Mikey was 17 already and this painting was painted before my proposal and our grand wedding. The third was a painting of us during our wedding, knowing that I would recognize Mikey's shimmering wedding gown anywhere while the fourth was a painting of us two weeks earlier, my lover's ' _baby_ _bump_ ' showing already.

I sighed at the images of the memories as we made it to where the royal painter wanted us to stand.

" Alright," he said." now, for the first painting today, I want Kenichi and Mariko to stand out first so I can make a picture of the members of the official royal family,"

I saw Kenichi and Mariko sighing in a sad way before hesitantly obliging to the royal painter's wishes. Elemental Michelangelo-san helped the three of us pose and even helped Jotaro smile for the portrait. After a few hours, we were finished so Kenichi and Mariko were able to join us for the next painting.

" Okay," Elemental Michelangelo-san told us." Kenichi, stand behind Usagi and place a hand on his shoulder but no strangling him or any death-related stuff. Mariko, stand behind Reg. Mikey and place a hand on his shoulder. Jotaro, don't try to squirm because Mariko would be right behind you and your ' _mom_ ' during the painting, okay?"

" Okay." Jotaro sounded unsure but obedient as he clutched my lover tighter.

As the royal painter painted our portrait, I could not help but glance at Mariko and Kenichi's serious faces, making me internally sigh.

 _I hope we would have a happy family in the future…_


	9. OT5Casey w MM hurt, comfort

**_Title: You Are Special To Us_**

 **eeveemlp:**

 **2012 tmnt ot4casey with a reintroduced hybrid turtles, please**

 **Mighty Mutanimals x Mondo Gecko *hurt/comfort angst**

 **Gutted purple dragons**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Hybrids AU. Kitty Mikey and Mondo Gecko were hanging out when a bunch of purple dragons corner and hurt them, physically and emotionally; yelling how useless and terrible they are. When they come home in tears and bruises then their mates find out, they make sure the purple dragons never saw the sunshine again._**

 **For the Hybrids AU, I will call Leo as Wolf Leo/W. Leo , Raph as Tiger Raph/T. Raph, Donnie as Fox Donnie/F. Donnie, and Mikey as Kitty Mikey/K. Mikey but during their conversations, they'll call each other normally.**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

 _" BOOYAKASHA!"_

 _" COWABUNGA!"_

Kitty Mikey and Mondo Gecko were riding their skateboards on and over the roofs. Mondo's tongue was flying out of his mouth while the cool, soft breeze blew against K. Mikey's orange tabby ears as his tail wiggled happily at the same length as his waist to keep it from going to the wheels of his skateboard.

They've been waiting all week for this night. It was the night when their mates let them hang out without any suspicions since they were just friends.

As they did, however, K. Mikey's eyes widened when he saw pizza slice being thrown to an alley way.

" PIZZZZA!!!" He skated to it as fast as he could, his tongue sticking out as he sped past his gecko friend.

" Woah, slow down!" Mondo tried his hardest to keep up with his turtle friend." Wait up, yo!"

The two ended up in the alley way, K. Mikey grabbing the pizza slice and disregarding his skateboard in a dumpster while Mondo landed behind his friend and chuckled, holding his skateboard under his arm.

" Easy on munching, bruh," he said with a grin.

" Shorry!" K. Mikey ate as he spoke.

The two had been there for a few minutes when silhouettes of a gang of purple dragons showed up in front of them. Mondo froze with wide eyes while K. Mikey dropped the pizza in his mouth and gulped, his ears drooping as they both backed up against the wall.

" Well, well," Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, chuckled as he and his crew eyed the two." of it isn't an ugly gecko mutant and a mutant turtle-street cat freak What are you two doing in OUR territory?"

" J-Just passing through, th-that's all…" Mondo gulped, motioning K. Mikey for them to head back up the roof.

K. Mikey nodded quickly, shaking but before either of them could move, the Purple Dragons attacked with the blades of each of their knives shimmering as they sliced and shallowly stabbed the two, defenseless mutants. Mondo tried his hardest to hit the PD gang with his skateboard but Hun kicked it hard to an alley way wall, breaking it into half. K. Mikey hissed and tried to use his claws and tail to shake off the PD punks but they outnumbered and outmatched him too well as they were both pushed against the wall.

" Hey, fellas!" one of the Purple Dragons mocked." Looks like the kitty cat and the sticky gecko are getting weaker and weaker!"

" They're already weak to begin with anyway!" The other spat out.

Mondo growled, tears at the rims of his eyes while K. Mikey cowered behind him with tears as well.

" Aw, look!" Another Purple Dragon evilly laughed." The babies are gonna cry!"

" No wonder they're here!" The first one cried out again." They're useless!"

" They're trash!" One other Purple Dragon kicked the dumpster to the two mutants." Trash that belong in the dump rather than this fucking dumpster!"

The rest of the Purpke Dragons began to kick them, making K. Mikey curl up into a ball and cry while Mondo fell and covered his ear lobes.

" STOP!" The two begged but the PDs were too busy and/or didn't give a damn to give them mercy.

Hun chuckled at their own dismay and motioned his gang to stop so he could have a turn. He grabbed the dumpster then grabbed Mondo and slammed him in before throwing it to the wall. K. Mikey yelped and transformed into his cat form to flee when Hun grabbed him and threw him inside the dumpster too then he grabbed a bat and hit the dumpster. From the inside, Mondo and K. Mikey held on to each other as the hits caused the dumpster to shake and make irritating sounds.

After he was done, Hun dropped the bag then they all laughed at the terrible situation of the two, poor and hurt mutants. When Mondo and K. Mikey's ear lobes finally let out the ringing, they all jumped out of the dumpster and went on the roof, running back to the turtles' lair in tears.

 **(IN THE TURTLES' LAIR** )

Wolf Leo, Tiger Raph and Casey were watching TV with Slash and Leatherhead while Fox Donnie and Dr. Tyler Rockwell were in the lab, doing random experiments and so on so forth.

Suddenly, loud cries and fast footsteps were heard from nearby, making the five turn to see K. Mikey, who had transformed back in his normal form, and Mondo running in the lair. The group took only one glance then gasped to see their mates bruised and tearing up.

" MIKEY!!!" W. Leo, T. Raph and Casey ran to comfort their youngest mate, wrapping the turtle-cat in a warm embrace filled with comfort and worry.

Leatherhead gave K. Mikey a rub on the head before joining Slash in comforting their gecko mate.

" What had happened?" the mutant alligator asked the two once they calmed down.

" It…It was…" K. Mikey sniffled his tears as he trembled in the arms of his mates." the…the P-Purple Dragons…"

" They…They outnumbered, outmatched and attacked us in an alley way!" Mondo spat out, fear, anger and sadness in his voice as he clenched his fists and looked down.

" THE PURPLE DRAGONS DID WHAT?!"

The group turned to see F. Donnie and Dr. Rockwell run towards them and join their mates.

" They…They kept on slicing, stabbing, hitting, and kicking us around," K. Mikey said as he and Mondo quivered and took a seat on the couch." Th-Then, they…they kept mocking us. Telling that…that we were weak and…and useless…"

He hugged his knees, crying more into his thighs as Mondo angrily added," They destroyed my skateboard then threw us in a dumpster and banged it loudly, nearly making me and Mikey deaf because of the ringing!"

The others were simply horrified at the given info. W. Leo, T. Raph, F. Donnie, and Casey comforted K. Mikey until he fell asleep in their arms, on the couch. Dr. Rockwell, Slash and Leatherhead did the same with Mondo until the mutant gecko released his tears and fell asleep in exhaustion. The older Turtle Hybrids and Casey carried their youngest mate to his room while the older Mighty Mutanimals carried their gecko mate to the spare guest room given to them by their Turtle Hybrid friends so they could stay and rest.

After bandaging up the two, young, injured mutants, the two groups gathered in the living room.

" Those Purple Dragons are bunch of assholes!" T. Raph growled, his emerald eyes turning tigerish.

" I agree," Slash agreed, holding his mace before turning to the eldest Turtle Hybrid." We need to shut those punks up for good. You in, Leo?"

W. Leo nodded, his royal blue eyes turning wolfish." Definitely. No one tells our mates that they're useless and weak. NO ONE. Ever."

" I agree," Leatherhead gritted his teeth with a nod." Those Purple Dragons will never see the sunshine. Ever Again."

" So, when are we going to do our attack?" Dr. Rockwell asked.

" When Leo, Raph and I track those shitbags," F. Donnie's reddish-brown eyes turned foxish.

Hearing his smarter and younger mate curse for the first time, Casey took a step back from him then calmly added," And when you guys find them, signal then the Mighty Mutanimals and I surround them while you guys turn into your beast forms,"

" Great," W. Leo smirked." We have a plan. Let's go!"

Then, the group left, with the older Turtle Hybrids in their animal forms.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It took a while but W. Leo, T. Raph and F. Donnie finally tracked the Purple Dragons down. Their plan was set.

Pretending and sounding like a lost dog, W. Leo went to Hun and snatched his knife before running off to set the bait.

" Hey!" Hun growled, pacing behind the wolf with his Purple Dragon gang following behind him.

W. Leo led them to an alley way and dropped the knife before facing the creatures calmly. Hun spat on the ground and grabbed his knife before smirking.

" You made a big mistake, you little rascal…" he and the rest of his gang exchanged evil grins.

W. Leo jumped above their heads, alarming them so much that they all backed up against the alley way walk as the blue wolf landed and turned to them before running off.

Hun chuckled." Cowardly puppy."

Suddenly, they heard a jump and the Purple Dragons turned and gasped to see the Mighty Mutanimals and Casey hop their way over to the only escape the punks have.

" Hello, uglies," the vigilante smirked as Hun growled.

" And what do you and your freaky friends want?" he snapped.

" Vengeance."

The Purple Dragons turned to the source of the voice and saw the blue wolf again but with a red tiger and a purple fox backing him up from behind. Hun snickered and turned back to the human teen.

" Seriously, Jones? Did you expect us to be defeated by a bunch of mutants, a weak teenager and a few animals? Your pathetic!"

" Tsk, tsk, Hun," Casey shook his head with folded arms and smirked as he pointed to his three younger hybrid mates." Look again,"

Hun was confused. He scratched his head and turned again but he and his gang gasped in fear when the three turned larger and scarier, with sharp claws and teeth.

" That is what you get for messing with our mates." Slash gritted his teeth with an evil smirk then he took out his mace and yelled," Attack!!!"

The fight lasted for only a few minutes. Casey, Slash and W. Leo were the ones to destroy Hun, who was hit at the back by Casey's bat, stabbed by the spikes of Slash's mace and lastly, his stomach was slash opened by W. Leo's claws and teeth. Bloodshed was in every part of the alleyway. The group's weapons, hands, claws, and teeth were covered with the dripping red liquid of blood.

" Done." W. Leo laughed wickedly as he and his brothers turned back to their normal forms." No more Purple Dragons. No one will ever hurt our mates AGAIN."

The group ran back to the lair and washed themselves up before climbing on each of their mates to cuddle up with them.

 _" You are special to us~"_


	10. Ghost X 2012 Raph lemon

**_Title: A Strange Bond_**

 **Kate122332:**

 **Tmnt streetpunks ghost x raph**

 **Anything will do**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Argument, guilt, regret, love, comfort then pleasure. The main reasons why Ghost loves his bond with Raph._**

 **Meh, I tried.**

 **ENJOY!**

X

 ** _Ghost's POV_**

After training with my brother Rebel and his lover Leo, I was exhausted so I went to me and my lover's room to rest. The moment I opened the door, however, my eyes widened in shock and anger to see my lover Raph holding my guns.

" HAMATO RAPHAEL?!"

He froze and turned to me with wide, fearful eyes.

" G-Ghost!" he nearly dropped my guns in shock.

I was triggered the moment one of my weapons landed on our bed.

" Raph!" I growled and stomped towards him, snatching the gun from his hands." HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH MY GUNS?! EVER!"

" I'm sorry!" he was also yelling at me as he 'apologized' for what he did." I'm sorry, okay?! You know how much I want to touch your guns! Besides, they were dirty so I was thinking of cleaning them!"

" WAIT FOR ME, FOR HELL'S SAKE, RAPH! THOSE ARE MY FUCKING GUNS! I DON'T TRUST ANY PIECE OF SHIT WITH THEM!"

Okay, that was my mistake cause this moment I said 'shit', his eye twitched then he roared," SO YOU ARE SAYING I'M A PIECE OF SHIT, GHOST?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, HUH?!"

" THAT ISN'T WHAT I—"

" OH REALLY?! Well, IF YOU THINK I'M A PIECE OF SHIT THEN I'LL JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR LIFE! GOODBYE!"

I froze with my eyes wide, making me not able to do anything as Raph stomped out of our room. When he was gone, I sighed and slammed my head on the wall, making me scream in pain before falling on our bed.

Stupid, GHOST! You're fucking STUPID! You're the PIECE OF SHIT, not Raph…Never him…

I groaned, rubbing my head then I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and the lair. I jumped on the roofs and looked everywhere for Raph.

It was raining. Raining hard. Raph is a fucking turtle, like me. We're both cold-blooded so I know that he's gonna get really sick if I don't find him in time. I will too if I stay too long out here but I don't care.

I growled at myself as lightning flashed. The rain got harder but I still didn't care about me getting cold and soaked. I coughed and shivered but shook my head in the temptations of giving up.

After a couple of minutes, I felt tired and weak, making me fall on my knees. I panted, trembling in the cold as I looked at my hands, which were getting rough because of the rain water. My vision was becoming unclear but I was able to see a familiar figure and hear a familiar yell before I blacked out.

 _" GHOST!"_

( **TIME SKIP)**

I groaned and dizzy but felt relief when warmth surrounded my body as I began to gain consciousness.

" Ugh…" I shook my and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision as I sat up.

I was surprised to see myself in a red blanket while I sat back me and Raph's bed. I looked around and realized we were back in our room.

Wait, how did I…

" Ghost! You're awake!"

I turned to see my lover run to me in tears, slamming the door shut as he wrapped his arms around my blanket and my arms. I blinked for a while and realized that he was crying so I sighed and kissed his forehead then used my hands to gently pull away.

" Hey, babe," I took out my hand and wiped his tears with my thumb as I smiled a little." Don't cry. I don't like it…"

" I'm sorry," he sniffed." I'm sorry for everything…This is my fault…"

" No, no," I shook my head in disagreement." It's mine. I shouldn't have called you a 'shit'. You aren't, honest,"

He smiled and I kissed him, making us fall with me on top of him as I went down to thrusted a finger in his entrance and covered his neck with hickeys.

" G-Ghost~ Ah~" he moaned as I rubbed my ingrowing bulge against his own.

He released his member, causing his belt to slip off as I pulled my finger out and took off my shirt, my pants and shoes to let down my manhood. He gasped and moaned louder the moment I thrusted into him and pumped his cock at the same time.

" GHOST~ AAH~"

" Damn, Raph~" I groaned as I licked his neck." So tight~"

" And you're so b-big!~ G-Ghost~ Harder~ Faster~ Please!~"

" Louder, love~" I purred." Scream my name louder~"

" GHOST!~" the moment he did, his cum came out, making it spread all over our plastrons and my hand.

I cummed into him and pulled out then we laid on the bed, panting and sharing a kiss before I placed the blanket on top of us and we fell asleep.

 _I love our bond~_


End file.
